Life Unknown
by flamebrawler
Summary: Alex is thrust into a alternate dimension, a place where twists and turns lurk in every corner. With the help of his new found friends, will he find his way back to the land he once knew or will he find refuge in a town forgotten by the world?
1. Rover's Salvage

I sat at the train station, cold and drenched from the rain. My luggage sat beside me as I waited for the announcement to be made when the train got in. I had been waiting for about half an hour already and nearly starving from lack of breakfast. There was money in my pocket, of course, but I was hesitant to use it. It was for "emergencies only" my parents had said.

The intercom buzzed and a gruff voice echoed through the station.

"Train 7A has arrived," Said the voice, "I repeat, train 7A is now boarding."

That was my cue. I picked up my bag, walking into the now materialized line. The conductor took each ticket in turn and the attendant showed us to our seat. I got my own compartment, relaxing and spreading my things along the floor. After all, it was going to be a long ride.

The train sped off and I did things to pass the time. Read, slept, ordered food off the dining car. By the time I had finished, it had only been three hours. Darn this was a long ride.

Suddenly, an alarm went off in the cabin. It was loud, annoying, and it got my heart pounding. What was going on?

My question was answered suddenly as the contents in the compartment began to shift. Including me.

The train was tipping over.

I was to busy screaming myself to notice anyone else screaming. What was I going to do? What could I do? The train was clanging and screeching and I was about to plummet to my death.

And in a second, it was over.

* * *

><p>So this was the afterlife. Awfully dark. What a bloody mess. This definitely wasn't heaven. Maybe hell or limbo. But why was I there? Was this about me using the "emergency money" to buy food on the train? Sorry god, I was just hungry.<p>

"Hello? Are you alive?"

A voice. That was funny. I always thought death took away speech.

"Hello? Seriously, wake up!"

What was that? I didn't catch that Jesus...

"WAKE UP!"

I woke up with a jolt.

"Alright, alright, I repent! I-" I stopped. My mouth hung open in shock, my eyes practically dangling out of my socket. In front of me was a large, purple cat staring me down cautiously.

"Glad your awake," It said, smiling warmly, "I was afraid you were a goner for a minute there."

"Oh, dear god!" I cried, unable to comprehend what I was seeing.

"Hold on. You don't need to be afraid." It said.

"I'm dead, I'm dead," I repeated, clutching myself.

"If you would just listen-"

"This can't be happening. I'm dead. I've been sent to the wrong heaven-"

"Listen!"

I turned to it.

"You like to yell a lot, don't you?" I asked.

"No," The cat replied impatiently, "Actually, I rather hate it."

I glared. What was going on?

"Now that you've came to your senses," It said, "I can explain what happened. Firstly, I'm Rover by the way. And, yes, I am a cat."

"Yeah, what's up with that?" I asked him, "Did you get a curse put on you or something?"

"No, I've always been a cat. And your not dead so there couldn't be any curses anyway."

"Wait, so there is curses in the afterlife?"

"How would I know?" Rover cried, "Aren't you kind of missing the point?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm not dead?"

"Correct."

"And your a talking cat?"

"Yes."

"So I'm insane ?

He slapped his paw to his forehead.

"No," He sighed, "Your alive and completely sane."

"Isn't that what all insane people think?" I retorted.

"Look!" He cried, frustrated, "I saw you lying near a train that had crashed and you were the only survivor I found! I saved your life!"

I was stunned. I did remember a train...

"I suppose, thank you?" I said, weakly.

"Is that a question?" He joked.

"Is that?" I laughed back.

The laughter stopped suddenly.

"Wait, if I'm not dead, how are you alive?" I asked, incredulously.

"That's rude, you know." Rover said, his eyes dropping.

"Er...I mean, how are you a talking cat?"

He looked at me, a sense of uncertainty draping over the room as he thought about what to say.

"Well?" I demanded impatiently.

"See," He fumbled out finally, "The truth is your not on earth anymore. Or, at least, the earth you know of."

"What?" I gasped, overwhelmed with a mix of emotions relating back to mystery and fear.

"Your actually in an alternate dimension entirely populated by animals."

I just sat quietly, staring at him.

"You've heard of the multiverse theory, right?" Rover asked. I nodded.

"Well, when the train crashed, instead of dying, you came here because I saved you. This is a dimension that spawns off of your own. And, for some reason, a portal appeared in front of me when this happened and I went to save you."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"That's what I thought. I have no idea why, or how I knew to, I just did."

"Oh!" I exclaimed, "I get it!"

"You do?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I'm dreaming."

Rover smacked me in the face. It stung a lot more than I imagined his soft paws could be.

"Hey!" I yelped, covering my face.

"Still dreaming?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"It could be lucid." I argued.

He hit me again.

"Okay, okay!" I cried, clutching my now swollen arm and face.

"Why don't you lay down," Rover called as he walked into the kitchen, "I'll make some tea."

I hadn't noticed it before but we seemed to be in his house. It was large, with lots of rooms and had trinkets and gizmos scattered across it. There was a gold painted stereo propped up against the wall. Something I would have had in my room. In fact, his living room seemed fairly cool in my standards.

I flopped onto a cream-colored sofa nearby and placed me hand over my head. This was a lot to take in. A multiverse? It couldn't possibly be real. It was, er, a dream? No, we already clarified that it wasn't. Dead? That didn't seem likely. Insane? That was still questionable.

A whistle from the teapot blew through the house and a minute later Rover came in with the tea on a tray. He set it down and I drank it politely, tea not being my favorite drink in the world. It was bitter but sweet, the leaves mushed at the bottom.

"Thanks for the tea." I muttered, gratefully. Rover looked up at me.

"No problem," He soothed, obviously enjoying the watery muck, "It's to calm your nerves."

"Are you saying I need it?" I jabbed at him.

"Tsk, Tsk, your on the second step I see."

"Of what?"

"The grieving cycle."

"I'm not-"

"First denial, followed by anger."

"Then what comes next, if your so smart?" I flared, annoyed.

"Deep pain," He replied, simply.

"I'm not gonna-"

Suddenly, I was hit in the head with a great force the size of a shoe. I staggered back and turned to face him.

"Ow," I cried, "That hurt!"

"I warned you, didn't I?" He said, smugly.

"You demented son-of-a-"

I was cut off as a loud train whistle rang in the distance. Rover's ears perked up as I got chills.

"Hey, I've got an idea!" He blurted out, "Wait right there!"

"Okay," I called, as he sprinted upstairs, "I'll just sit here, whittling away my time in a crazy persons house in an alternate dimension that I have no I idea how I came to be there! Nothing strange about that!"

He didn't reply so I sprawled out on the couch again. What was he doing? His eyes had seemed to flash when he heard the train. Did he think that I would go back on those things after what had happened? And recreate the events to get lost in another dimention? Never! Well, maybe, if that was the only way to get home. After all, I didn't want to be stuck here forever. What about my family? My parents, my friends? Would I ever see them again?

I began to get scared, though there wasn't anything of the horror movie type lurking around. My friends, would they miss me? Probably not more then my family. It would be devastating to them, I just knew. Sometimes it sucks being an only child.

Rover came downstairs smiling giddily. I sat up and stared sadly at him.

"So I was talking to a friend of mine," He began.

"Yeah?"

"And while we're waiting for a way to get you back home..."

"Yes?"

"I was thinking..."

"Spit it out!"

"You could take up residence in a nearby town."

"What?"

"Well," Rover explained, "The mayor and I are close friends and I thought that it would be a good idea."

"What about me getting home?" I asked, hysterically.

"Look, I don't know when or if that will happen! And it would be a good place to take your mind off of it for a while!"

"Take my mind off of it?"

"Yeah, you look like you could use a little distraction."

"How dare you!"

"How dare you? You sound like it's the seventeenth century!"

I huffed, crossing my arms around my chest. I had to give it to him, as insensitive as he was being, that was the kind of joke I would have made.

"What about money? I don't have any cash on me."

"I've arranged for that as well." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You'll see."

The train bell hollered again.

"Shoot," Rover muttered to himself, "We gotta go."

"Huh?" I asked.

"The train's about to leave." He explained.

"But I-"

"Don't worry, I've taken care of everything. We just got to get down to the station."

I got up and he led me out the door.


	2. Seaport

OliveBlossom6: Thank's I will!

ninjacookie101: I'm going to try to get chapters in a fast as I can but I'm not promising anything because I'm busy a lot but I'll try.

BlueJay-01: Thanks for the support! I'm going to try to make it as interesting as possible!

* * *

><p>"Hey, are you awake?"<p>

My eyes flickered and Rover's face came into view.

"I don't wanna get up..." I mumbled. I snuggled tighter into the blanket on the train compartment.

"I don't care," He said, "You have to."

"Just five more minutes." I said, sleepily.

Rover snatched the blanket from on top of me. I shivered and sat up right, as, suddenly, I could feel how cold it was.

"Jeez," I cried, "You would think they would keep these things a tad bit warmer!"

"It's raining," He replied, "They can't help it."

"Easy for you to say with all that fur!" I spat.

"Just because your freezing doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." He said, turning away, "Besides, we're nearly there."

He turned his head and motioned towards the window. I peered out to see a little village a ways away. It was vague and hard to notice but I could distinctly see little houses and a flag waving in the distance. Looking out further I could see...the ocean! Yes, it was the ocean! I had never been!

"Good god, is that the ocean?" I asked, wide eyed.

"First off, don't say good god, you sound British." Rover said, obviously still irritated, "And second, yes it is. Very observant."

"Wait, there are British people here?" I asked, distracted.

"Yes," He said, slowly, "I assume the only difference between this world and your own is that it's filled with animals."

"Yeah, you said that already," I replied, rolling my eyes, "And, wait, how do you know that your an animal to me if you've never known otherwise?"

"I don't know." He said, suddenly redrawing himself into thought.

"That's a first." I said, sarcasticly.

The train chugged on, the town getting closer and closer into view. I passed the time twiddling my thumbs and mimicking Rover's movements, though he was to busy thinking to notice. Soon, the little village was visible and I took a good look at it from out my window. It was describable in one word:

Obnoxiously, and overwhelmingly adorable.

So much for one word.

But it would be hard to describe it any other way. It was an acid trip of bright colors, beautiful apple trees growing everywhere and buildings that looked like they came straight out of architectural explosion. The beauty of it was so strong I could have gotten sweetly sick if the rain hadn't have put a damper on it. But, for some reason, I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey Rover, we're arriving." I said, tapping him on the shoulder. He immediately came back into reality.

"Already? I could have sworn we just left." He said.

"We spent five hours on the train already!" I said, throwing my hand up into the air, "Honestly, I don't know why you told me it was nearby when it wasn't!"

"Well, us _animals_ can go a lot faster than humans." He snapped.

"Oh, is that why you guys built a train system?" I asked, invoked.

"Shut up." He hissed, angerly.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I barked back.

"Listen bud-"

He was stopped mid-sentence when the train gave a lurch and stopped. We were there.

"You have arrived at your destination." The gruff voice on the intercom announced, "Please enjoy your stay in Seaport!"

"Hardly," I muttered, "How could I possibly enjoy myself when it's called Seaport? What an delightfully unpleasant name for a town!"

"Unpleasant?" Rover asked, curiously, "How is it unpleasant? I actually quite like the name. It's cute."

"Yeah, super cute. Exactly. It's like a kitten puked up a rainbow in paradise."

He glared at me, his tail arching.

"You know, I don't really find that funny." He steamed bitterly, trying to keep his cool.

"Sorry, I forgot. You've got the whole cat thing going on there."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Exactly what I said!"

He took one look at me then turned away.

"You get distracted easily, don't you?" He remarked finally after pausing for what seemed like an hour.

"Sorry. It's just my temper's getting to me with all the new things and all. I'm not normally like this."

"I understand. It's a normal reaction. But try to keep it under control, will you? Some of the residents don't do to kindly to that sort of attitude."

"I'll do my best not to."

He turned to face me and smiled.

"I suppose we better get off the train now." He said, warmly.

"I suppose we should." I agreed.

And so we did. We walked out of the compartment and down the hallway, pausing at the sliding doors.

"Hold on a minute." Rover said, reaching into his bag that I hadn't noticed he was wearing. He fished in it for a second then pulled out a large blue umbrella. My mouth hung open, gaping at the incomprehensible thing I was seeing. The umbrella was larger that the bag but he was still able to have stored it in there.

"Who are you, Mary Poppins?" I asked, bewildered.

"Who?" Rover asked, tilting his head.

"Shes, uh, like this witch or something in my world."

"Oh, well I'm not a witch. It's just a new piece of technology we invented here."

"Well, now that I think about it, I'm pretty sure that Mary Poppins isn't a witch."

"Okay, your officially weird." Rover smirked.

"Says the talking cat!" I laughed.

He opened the umbrella and we stepped outside into the rain. It was wet, obviously, but there was something different about it. It wasn't like normal rain, it was graceful and refined. It sounded like a piano melody on the outside, something of which couldn't be heard unless you were actually out there, in the rain, experiencing it. It was magnificent.

We walked off the platform and onto the soft grass below. It was strange- the grass didn't crackle under my feet, instead it folded over like felt.

"What's up with this weird grass?" I asked, "It feels like something my mom would sew."

"Oh, that's because of the fertilizer." Rover answered.

"What kind of fertilizer?" I question, intrigued.

"The all-natural kind." He grinned.

"Gross!"

"I'm kidding!"

"You better be."

We kept walking, deeper and deeper into the village, passing house after house until we reached a big building with a clock on the outside.

"This is town hall," Rover explained, "Sure brings back memories."

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Oh, nothing." Rover replied, "Anyway, let's go inside." He pushed the door open and we walked in.

Immediately, I noticed that it was instantly warmer. Also I noticed the interior of the building. Shows how observant I am...

Rover pocketed the umbrella again and I took a closer look around. The building looked like an office, except for a small waiting room at the front, separated by a counter. There was a couple of chairs to the left and a recycling bin to the right.

I walked up to the counter and rang the bell that sat on top of it. Suddenly, someone came sprinting around the corner. I had to do a double take when I saw a giant pelican in a pink outfit step up to the front to greet me.

"Hello, my name is Pelly," She said, tilting her head and smiling, "How can I help you?"

Rover stepped forward to answer.

"Hi, we're here for a new resident in town." He said.

"Oh, you must be the human Tortimer was talking about." She said, turning to face me and shaking my hand, "What's your name?"

"Alex," I replied, "Alex Berenson."

"Pleasure, Alex!" Pelly said, overenthusiasticly. I pulled my hand away for she was shaking to hard.

"Anyway," Pelly continued, "I've been informed about your situation and have taken proper measures to ensure you stay in Seaport is quite suitable. First of your going to need one of these." She pulled out a strap bag, like Rover's, and handed it to me. I slipped it around my body, wondering if I looked like a silly messenger boy in it.

"This bag," She said, " Is the latest in Seaport technology. It can hold up to 15 times a normal bag, and can be used for more purposes than it lets on. Next, you'll be needing these." She handed me a map, a camera, and a couple of books.

"What are these for?" I asked.

"Well, the camera's pretty obvious, the map is a map of town, and the books are for recording bugs and fish you find." Pelly explained.

"This town is big on wildlife, so they like to keep a record of every new thing they find." Rover pitched in.

"Is this all?" I asked.

"Well, one more thing," Pelly said, "You'll need a place to stay. We have some house available but you'll need to take it up with Tom Nook."

"Who's Tom Nook?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Rover muttered, bitterly. I was clear by his tone that he did not care for who ever this Tom Nook character was.

"Thank you." I called to Pelly as I headed outside with Rover. I was soaked in the rain for three seconds before I realized I hadn't waited for Rover to get the umbrella. He got it out and handed it to me.

"Consider it a gift." He said.

"Yeah, great gift." I scoffed, "I get lost in an alternate dimension and you give me an umbrella!"

"What's up now?" Rover asked, his smile falling, "You were fine just a minute ago."

"Oh, yeah, with that creepily happy bird?" I spat, "She made me want to vomit from all the sickening niceness!"

"Seriously, get on step three already." Rover snapped, "I'm sick of the anger. Go be emo or something!"

"What if I don't want to?" I stormed.

"Then just go do something other than this!"

"Like what?"

"Look for a house!"

"But I don't want to live here!"

"Then where do you want to live?"

"My home!"

"Well, look kid, I hate to break it to you but you don't have a home anymore. This is your new home!"

"Why? It hasn't been a day yet! Your jumping to conclusions!"

"No, I'm not! I'm just..."

He stopped, seeming to be repressing something painful he wanted to say. Finally, he looked up at me.

"Alright, why don't you go look for a house by yourself. I'm going to catch the next train home." He said.

"Bye then." I said.

I felt bad. I had made him angry and upset for two different reasons and I didn't know what one of them was. All I could do now was watch him vanish into the rain, wondering what it was he was hiding.


	3. Refuge

Sorry if this chapter isn't as funny, I'm trying to make character development. Anyway, bear with me because I have some funny things planned out. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>I trudged through the muddy grass for a bit. What was Rover's problem anyway? Why was he so over dramatic? And, I mean, it's not like it was my fault I was stuck in some godforsaken place that I didn't want to be. He was the one who just dumped me here! How could he act so calm? It wasn't like it was him who was stuck in a new world with no family, no friends.<p>

Nobody.

Rover was gone.

I was alone.

Alone in a new world, without anyone.

I began to cry, the umbrella slipping from my hands but I didn't care. It's not like it mattered. I was isolated from everyone but animals who...who...

I couldn't continue. I was curling up into a fetal position, the rain washing over me. I didn't care. I just wanted to die. That would be better than this. Anything would. Losing everything. Having to start over new. Some people would kill for this chance. I wouldn't.

"Why was it that when ever life seemed to be going good, something just comes in and ruin it?" I cried out, "What's it take, huh? Do I have to grovel so I don't feel this unnecessary suffering? Is that what it takes god? Down on my knees begging for mercy? I will if that's what you want. Just please, please don't do this to me. I love my life. Don't give me a new one. Please."

I wept for a whole five minutes before I got up. I was lonely, lost, afraid, and desperate but I still had my dignity. I wiped the tears from my eyes, hiccuping slowly. I grabbed my umbrella and walked on, dragging my feet like anchors on the shore.

I trudged on through the town, the melancholy weighing me down. I was slowly becoming conscious of the fact that I had no idea where I was going and was freezing from being soaked from head to toe. I needed to find shelter.

I wandered down a little hill, Well, more like slipped. I staggered up, my clothes now even muddier then they already were.

_Now I know how a landslide feels, _I thought. I chuckled at my own joke. It wasn't funny but it brought me comfort.

I passed through a dark forest, the rain ceasing briefly because of the trees. I slumped against a stump and began to ring the water out of my shirt. It poured onto the dry grass, soaking it up. That was good. I could rest here for a while until the rain stopped or I found something to cover myself under.

Where was I? I reached for the map in my bag only to find it completely dry. The bag was as well. Must have been waterproof. Figures. But then again, not a lot of good things are waterproof. Take animals for example. No wonder none of the villagers were out. You would think that they would get use to it by now, seeing as how they live by the largest amount of water on the planet.

I focused again, pulling out the map of Seaport. Unfolding it, I took a look. At first I was amazed. This was a huge town! It was hard to believe but the giant forest I was in took only a fraction of the whole thing. There were mountains, valleys, meadows, and a river. Not to mention the cool stores and shops near the entrance. In fact, it said that there was a nearby city you could take the bus to. Perhaps this town wouldn't be so bad after all.

I wondered for a second why they needed a bus to take you to the city, anyway? I mean, they already had a train. I suppose it's more for long distance other than a short while away. But still, it seemed kind of odd.

I relaxed and listened to the calming melody of the rain. It was soothing in the harsh time I was facing. So calming, I could just rest my eyes. But I knew better. If I did that, some rabid animal would appear and bite my leg off. Maybe this infamous Tom Nook I had heard so much about.

I got up. I was looking for a house after all and staying in a deep forest wasn't going to do anything. I peered at the map once more and turned a sharp left. I was headed for the beach.

I followed a little trail before I saw it. A light at the end of the forest. I could almost smell my way out. On the other hand, that might have just been the mud.

I ran toward the light, raising the umbrella above my head. I would be prepared this time. I wasn't going to see the ocean being miserable from the darn rain. I had my pride! I had my manhood! I had... to be the biggest idiot on the planet! I had left the map back on the stump!

I went back, grabbed it, and began my motivational speech in my head again, this time completing it fully. I stepped into the ocean breeze, and saw the magnificent sight that was the beach.

Even in the rain it was everything I thought it would be. The elegance of the sand, the salty smell of the the sea, the relaxing sound of the water. I could just fall the the ground in bliss at the sight on it. Of course I didn't but I did run at all my speed towards it.

Soon, I was in the sand, my hands raised, laughing. I let go of the umbrella and it fluttered off into the sea. Not the smartest of moves but who cared? I was free! The place I had always wanted to be! I could have just died, then and there, and still would have been happy! I loved it! Every moment of its sweet, oceanic grace.

After a while, I settled down, now dripping wet. I seriously was an idiot. But heck, I'd rather be an idiot with bliss then intelligent but suffering. Or something like that.

Day became night fast. I really did need to find some place to stay. Where could I go? I scowered the a nearby cliff side, seeing a little shack perched on top. I strided to a nearby bank, climbing to the top, and walked over to the hut. It was small, had a red roof, and didn't look like it could take much but it was sturdy enough for me to rest in for the night. It was getting ever so darker and I needed a place to sleep. This would be as good as any. The ocean waves would surely put me to sleep, for what would have been a sleepless night otherwise. I opened the rusted hinges on the door and collapsed, the door swinging shut behind me.

Wet, tired, exhausted, and completely overwhelmed, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Morning came at the chime of a bell.<p>

_Probably, from the town hall clock,_ I thought as I shut my eyes from the light of the windows.

I had a very uncomfortable night. Sleeping on the rough earth was hard enough without having to be dripping wet. It was as unenjoyable as being sucked into an alternate reality filled with weird, talking animals.

Oh, wait.

That already happened.

I got up, wondering what I was going to do about my clothes and food. My stomach was defiantly empty. It let me know with a roar.

Just as I was about to go out rummage through my bag, I heard a tapping at the door that slowly became a pounding.

"Hey! Open up!" A voice called.

I ran to the door, muddy and starving, to find a menacing raccoon staring down at me.


	4. Tom Nook's Deception

"What do you think your doing, punk?" Roared the raccoon.

"I-I was jus-st looking for shelter la-ast night!" I stuttered.

"Look, kid! You have some nerve! We were about to renovate this house this morning and we could have killed you!"

"Hey, I wasn't trying to-"

"Your coming with me." The raccoon grabbed my arm and dragged me out of the shack.

"Leggo of me!" I cried but to no avail. The raccoons paws were sharp and dug into my flesh causing it to bleed.

"Timmy! Tommy!" He cried out, yelling to two figures down the beach, "Take care of the rest! I've got to deal with this punk back at the Cranny!"

He didn't wait for a reply nor did he ease up from my shouting. He dragged me through the town and into a wooden shack with a sign the read: Nook's Cranny.

So this raccoon was Tom Nook, huh? Or was it just one of his goons? Whichever it was, I was starting to get afraid that he really was going to bite off my leg.

He let go of my arm and slammed the door. The place was like a little shop, filled with junk and a machine to the right. They were all displayed on little tables, except for the items in the back for they were to big to fit anywhere else. Nook turned to face me.

"What were you doing in that shack last night?" He interrogated.

"I told you," I said, putting pressure on my arm to stop the bleeding, "I got caught out in the rain and was looking for shelter!"

"Yeah, likely story," The raccoon said, crossing his arms and looking down, "How does a human just happen to be wandering around Seaport? Tell the truth you lousy brat!"

"I am, you overgrown garage disposal!"

"What did you call me, jerk?" He flexed his bare claws in front of my face.

"Look, I went through some weird things yesterday, including being abandoned by a talking cat in a village full of animals and an a bird, who is most likely on medication, that told me to find a house so I can stay here until I can find my way home!"

Nook stared at me for a moment.

"So, your the new resident here?" He asked suspiciously.

"Apparently so." I replied, annoyed.

I thought for a moment, then, suddenly, a huge smile appeared on his face.

"I'm so sorry!" The raccoon said, "When I heard about the new resident I never expected it to be a human! I'm Tom Nook, by the way. Again, deepest apologizes."

He seemed to have a sudden change of personalities. Instead of the vicious beast I had previously interacted with, he was a seemingly kind. What was his game?

"Well, nice to meet you Mr. Nook. I'm Alex." I said, cautiously. I wasn't sure what was going on.

"Now, I understand!" Nook said, "You were just looking for a house last night and you weren't trying to intrude."

"Exactly."

"Well, good because your in luck. We were just about to tear down that old thing to build a new model over there."

"So?"

"So, it's yours!"

"What?" I turned my head, confused. Something was definitely wrong here. "Your just going to give me a house?"

"Of course."

"What's the catch?"

"Oh, no catch." The raccoon said, slyly, though under his breath he muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "Your just going to be in debt for the rest of your life."

I thought it over for a minute. I did need a house but did I want to get it from someone who seemed so shady? Pelly had told me to talk to Tom Nook...

"Alright, it's a deal." I agreed then instantly regretted my decision as a tooth grin appeared on Nook's face.

"Fabulous choice!" Tom congratulated, "Simply fabulous! Here is your key to the house. The construction will be done by the end of the day so you won't be able to go home for a while but I'll keep you busy."

"What do you mean?" I asked, puzzled, while taking the key from his paw.

"Your going to be working for me to pay off your debt!" He laughed. My mouth hung open.

"You tricked me!" I exclaimed, "You rotten-"

"Oh, don't be a drama queen." Tom said, waving my anger away, "It will only take the rest of the day and I do this to all new residents."

I huffed. He had some nerve to be using a basic necessity in order to hire cheap labor. You know what I was? A slave to an animal. This, of course, was a thought provoking sentence that I didn't give much thought to at all.

"Damn you!" I hissed, "But I'll do it." I was a little ashamed at myself for giving in so easily but I didn't see any other options at the time.

"Good." Nook said, "Your first job is to meet everyone in town before we start."

"Start what?"

"Work."

"Well, just so you know, I'm not doing any sexual favors..."

"I wouldn't ask for-"

"...Unless I get paid."

Tom Nook stared at me.

And stared.

And continued staring.

"I'm just kidding!" I said, finally.

"Just go." He said, his paws over his eyes. So I went.

Just to the left, outside of Nook's Cranny, was a trail into the mountains. On the right was another shop and three houses next to the river. I strolled over there, passing a fountain near the bus stop.

I rang the bell of the first house. It chimed a familiar tune, something I had heard before but couldn't quite place my finger on. Anyway, I waited for someone to come to the door but no one answered. I shrugged and began to walk away.

"Psst!" Someone called, "Hey, you! Come here!" I turned around to see nobody there.

"Hello?" I asked, turning my head side to side to see who it was.

"Over here! In the bush!" The voice hissed.

"A talking bush?" I said, amused and turning to the bush, "Is that you god?"

"No! Now come here!"

I wondered, for a second, why I thought everything was god that wasn't before I stepped over to the bush, brushed the leaves away and peered in. I chuckled as I saw a cat, like Rover, squatting in the bush with a pair of binoculars. He was wearing a large red helmet and seemed to be looking at the house across from the river.

"Quick, get in!" The cat yelped, anxiously.

"But there's no room-"

"I don't care. Make room!"

"Okay..." I squeezed myself beside him.

"Do you see that house over there?" He asked me, handing me the binoculars.

"Yeah," I said, looking in.

"What do you see?" He fretted.

"Um, a house?"

"No, look in the window!"

I did. Inside the house was another animal having breakfast, though he appeared to be wearing the same outfit as the cat only green.

"An elephant eating cornflakes?" I asked.

"And that doesn't seem out of the ordinary to you?"

"Actually, yes it does! Elephants normally have Lucky Charms!"

He turned to me, unamused.

"Look buddy, I don't know if you know but that elephant your talking about is really the infamous Big Top. He's notorious for causing chaos around here."

"Oh, does he work with Tom Nook?" I asked.

"That's a whole different level of evil." The cat grinned, "I'm Kid Cat, by the way, superhero extraordinaire!"

"Nice too know," I told the psycho, "I'm Alex. I'm gonna leave now."

"Okay," Said Cat Kid, "But if you see Agent S, tell her phase six has entered critical peak!"

" Uh, I'll keep that in mind." I said, getting out the of the bush and walking away from the freak. Man, that cat was weirder then Pelly.

I hoped that all the neighbors weren't like this.

I walked to the next house, the lights were on. I knocked this time and I heard a grumble and another cat answered the door.

"Mrmpht? What do you want?" He asked.

This cat was totally different than Kid Cat. He was black and white, wore checked clothing, and looked incredibly sleepy.

"Hi," I said, "I'm Alex. I'm new in town and Tom Crook, excuse me, _Nook_ is making me go around and meet everyone."

"Oh, yeah, yeah, I've heard the whole song and dance before." The cat yawned, "I'm Punchy. As you can see, I'm extremely tired and I need to get back to sleep. My brother's kept me up last night."

"Who's your brother?" I questioned.

"That freak I just heard you talking to. Good night!" Punchy slammed the door shut.

Geez, some people were just not morning people.

I continued on, wondering who I was going to run into next. I was jogging over to the next house when suddenly a dark shadow appeared in the sky. I looked up to see something propelling right towards me!


	5. A Mythology Lesson

"Look out!"

I ducked but it was to late. Whatever it was hit me and hit me hard. I toppled to the ground, rubbing my neck as I quickly got up.

"Are you okay?" A blue bird said as he came running up to me. "Didn't mean to hit you."

"I'm fine." I said, "What was that?"

"Look!" The bird said, picking a package and handing it to me.

"This is what pulverized me?" I asked, staring at the ribbon tied box.

"To be fair, I said I didn't mean to hit you." The bird apologized, "And who are you anyway?"

"I'm Alex."

"Jay. Charmed."

"So, Jay, what was this gift box doing in the sky anyway?" I asked, putting my ear up to it and rattling it around.

"Well," He explained, "Sometimes these gifts float across the sky on balloons and I try to shoot them down with my slingshot." He made motion to it in his strap bag. "I'm trying to find the golden slingshot."

"Huh, what's that?" I asked.

"You mean you don't know?" Jay exclaimed, his eyes lighting up, "The golden slingshot is one of the six legendary tools!"

"What are those?"

He looked at me, gaping.

"Only the single most important items there are! You don't even know the story?"

"No."

"Well, long ago, there were six ancient goddesses. Each of them were beautiful and wore long fabric they had spun from gold. One day, the witches decided to hold a contest to see who could craft the most beautiful tools for the mortals below. So each made a tool woven from the finest of their magic gold silk. Using their magic, they showed off each of their creations to one another. The first goddess, Ventus, crafted the golden net, which would hold the power to summon any insect the owner chose. The second, Aqua, boastful in her work, took it up a step and made the golden fishing rod, which allowed the owner to summon any fish they chose. The third, Terra, wanted something completely unique and crafted the golden watering can with could give life to anything and make gold itself. The forth, Ignis, made the golden ax, the most powerful and unbreakable ax in existence. The fifth, Lux, made a slingshot, which would never run out of ammo and could fire so accurately it could have shot a termite from a mile away. Lastly, the sixth and most jealous goddess, Tenebrae, made a golden shovel that gave the owner unlimited fortune. The goddesses- Hey are you listening?"

I woke up, rubbing my eyes. I had nodded off in the middle of his story.

"Yeah, I'm awake." I said, groggily.

"Good. Like I was saying," Jay continued, "The goddesses grew conceited in their tools, each deciding that theirs was more important then the others. The goddesses began to fight but more so between the fifth and sixth goddesses, Lux and Tenebrae, who had a mutual loathing for each other. The other goddesses stopped their bickering when they saw the two goddesses fighting. In they're aid, they neglected to help the people of the land. The fish and insects began to disappear, the land began to dry up and was overrun by trees, the people became poor and killed each other. The goddesses saw the suffering of the people and banished the goddesses, Lux and Tenebrae, into a special gate, where they would be trapped forever. In order to insure that they could never escape, the goddesses gave their powers to four mortals, who became guardians of the gate. The golden tools were hidden throughout the land to insure nothing like this would happen again."

"Man, that is a long story!" I blurted out once he was finished, "Did you just make that up now? Cause I'm pretty sure I just spotted seven flaws. It sounded like it was written by, like, Shakespeare or Dr. Seuss or something."

"I know but it's interesting, isn't it?" Jay smiled, taking the box from my hands, "I've been looking for the golden tools for years now."

"Why?" I asked, "You don't strike me as a power hungry person."

"They say if you reunite all six, you'll be granted a wish."

"Huh? Seriously?" I asked, "That sounds like big news, something, if perhaps this was a story, the readers would need to remember."

Suddenly, the fourth wall broke and repaired itself.

"Yeah," Jay said, his hands itching to open the package, "And the golden slingshot might be in here!"

"Then open it!" I cried, eager as he was. Maybe, if what he said was true, I would be able to return home with it.

Slowly, Jay began to open the package, my foot beginning to tap as that is what I did when I got excited. Jay unwrapped the package, opened up the cardboard and-

Jay's face fell as he lifted up a lowly bar of chocolate.

"Huh," He said, looking sullen, "Figures."

"Hey can I have it?" I asked, "I'm starving and haven't eaten sense yesterday."

"Sure," He said, tossing me the chocolate which I proceeded to eat, "I gotta go."

"Mff, foon." I said, my face stuffed as I meant to say "That's fine."

Jay left and I scuffed down the rest of my chocolate bar. Jay had seemed kind of cool if he didn't bore me to death with his mythology. Still, it was an interesting thought. Golden tools that could grant you a wish...

I shook it off. I was only kidding myself. Magic gold? That could never happen. But then again, spontaneous dimension traveling was impossible too.

I went to the next house, on my guard for weird things to expect. But no matter how prepared I thought I was, I would never be prepared for what I saw next.

I knocked and someone immediately came to the door. I gasped at the sight before me.

"Oh my god!" I cried, staring while cowering at the same time.

In front of me was a bear but this was no ordinary bear. This bear looked like a teddy bear, except multicolored and looked like he had just been sewn together in patches.

"Can I help you?" The bear said weakly, seemingly upset that I was staring at him in that way.

"Er, Hi," I tried to smile, "I'm new in town. I'm Alex."

"Pleasure," He replied, dryly, "I'm Stitches."

"What a convenient name," I muttered, "Could I ask what happened to you?"

I was instantly disgusted with myself for asking.

Stitches sighed.

"A long time ago, I was in an accident," He began, "And I-"

He stopped.

"Actually, I don't want to talk about it," Stitches said after a pause.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said sincerely, "I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's alright. Bye then."

"Bye."

I felt awful for making him uncomfortable. I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't help it. I was so curious and compulsive. I suppose I wasn't the best person out there but I decided I would try harder.

Heading westward, I wondered what would be in store for me next.


	6. Koalas and Curry

"Ah, so you're new here, governor?"

I turned around to see who was addressing me. Where was I? I was in a field of flowers, a koala in a blue dress and apron coming towards me.

"I'm Alice," Alice said in a thick Australian accent, "Groundskeeper here in the meadows."

"I'm Alex," I smiled, shaking her hand warmly, "I'm new here."

"I can see that," She observed, "Well, I gotta get back to work. If you ever need me just come by that cottage over there."

She indicated into the distance towards a pink little cottage with smoking coming out of the chimney.

"Nice meeting you!" She called, waving and getting a watering can out at the same time.

"You too!" I shouted, happily. Finally, someone normal.

I jogged on through the flowers, taking in the reds, yellows, and violets that passed by. Soon, I was near the cliff side beach again, near my new house. I saw two tiny raccoons working on the support system of the now demolished lot. I assumed the raccoons were Timmy and Tommy.

"Hello!" I cheered up to them.

"Hello," They chorused back in unison, "We can't talk right now. Sorry!"

"That's okay!"

I turned to my left to see a bridge in the distance leading to a small island in the middle of the river. Having already gone to the beach, I decided to explore.

I walked over the stone bridge, the fish swimming peacefully below. I wondered what fish did all day. Did they play weird fish games or gossip about how much kelp the starfish ate that day? Or did starfish eat kelp? I didn't know. It all sounded fishy to me.

In my pondering, I found myself outside of a big white building , held up by two pillars.

"What's this?" I asked aloud. I took out my map and found that I was at the museum. I also took notice to the fact that Jay and an another house were close by.

Wait, Jay wasn't on the map before. I looked closer to find Punchy, Stitches, Kid Cat, and Alice had also appeared as well as my name. My name! It was underneath the house on near the beach. The map was updating itself to what was going on around it!

How was this possible? This was incredibly weird! I couldn't help but gawk in the brilliance and mystery of it.

I counted how many people I hadn't met yet. There were five altogether, one near the mountains and the other three on the opposite side of the river. This would be a piece of cake, now! I just wished the map would have shown where the animals were so I didn't have to go on with this mindless searching.

But, heck, I figured the museum would be a good place to start, if any. I just hoped I didn't have to pay admission, for I was broker than Willie Nelson. Actually, no, I wasn't. That was one good thing to be happy about.

Strolling in, the inside was completely what I had expected. Exhibits, boring decoration, and, to top it off, a worker owl sleeping on the job. I couldn't blame him though. One can only take so much factual stuff before overdosing on jadedness.

I walked up to the owl, placing my hand on his head as to prick up his ears. I got down really close and-

"WAKE UP!" I screamed as loud as I could. The owl screeched in fright.

"Who's there? I wasn't sleeping! What do you want with me?" The owl cried, alarmed.

"It's just me," I said, smirking at the sight of the spooked owl, "Nothing to be frightened of."

"And, who are you, might I asked?" Asked the owl.

"I," I said, speaking in my most proper and British accent, "Am the royal duke Alexander of Birmingham."

"Oh! Excuse me, your majesty!" The owl cried, tripping over his feet to bow.

Did he seriously believe me? I wondered how long I could keep this up...

"I have come to this poor, distasteful, museum in search of something that would strike my fancy. Do you have anything of the sort?"

"Why, yes, your highness! We have lots of exhibits! In fact, we have a new painting display we opened up a week ago." The owl squeaked.

"I assume I do not have to pay a viewing charge?" I asked, looking down upon the owl.

"Why, no, your highness! I expect not."

"Good. Lead the way."

I followed the owl, my chest held high, walking elegantly. Maybe the bird was to sleepy to notice that I was only wearing a muddy t-shirt and jeans but I sure was just dying to keel over laughing.

He led me into one of the rooms, I was taking by surprise. The whole room was filled with spectacular paintings, each familiar to me in its own way. I opened my mouth in awe but quickly closed it as he turned around to look at me.

"Hm, impressive but my gallery at home is of better quality then these rundown compositions." I covered, catching his eye.

"Of course you do, your majesty." The owl said, "And I, the humble Blathers, could never compare to your tastes at home."

"Correct." I said dignified, trying my best to look unimpressed.

Blathers began to show me around, his words becoming larger and beyond my vocabulary as he pointed out every painting.

"And this painting over here," He said, "Was created in the late seventeenth century. And of course, given your title, you know all about that."

"Er, yes," I lied, "Pip, pip, and a cup of tea and all that jazz."

Blathers eyed me suspiciously.

"You know, for a duke, you don't look all that royal." He observed.

"Oh, that's because I'm incognito," I panicked, "Don't want my fans to be spotting me out."

"Uh, huh," He said, then resumed, "And over here we have a lovely work of post-impressionism..."

His words were drowned out by the gurgle of my stomach. I was still hungry, that chocolate bar barely managing to tide me over.

"Er," I repeated, "Do you have anything of the dukely manner to eat? Escargot and the works?"

Blathers turned to me.

"We have a cafe downstairs, if that's what your asking."

"You may take me to it now."

"Don't be so demandi-"

"I request it!"

"Yes, your highness." He rolled his s's in disrespect and led me across the hall into the cafe. I could tell he didn't believe me anymore. Time to reveal myself.

"Alright, you got me!" I proclaimed, putting my hands up in the air submissively, "I'm not the duke of Birmingham."

"Ah-ha!" Blathers cried, "I figured as much!"

"Yeah, I'm just Alex," I said, "Do I have to pay admission?"

"No," Blathers sighed, "The museum is free to all. Why are you here really?"

"I'm new in town."

"Oh, a new resident?"

"Yeah. Nook's making me go around and meet everyone."

"Don't let him fool you. He's a nice guy at heart."

"If by nice you mean pure evil, then yes."

Blathers looked at me funnily.

"I bet you don't have any money do you?" Blathers asked.

"No," I replied, darkly, "But I'm already in dept."

"Well, let me talk to Brewster and see what we can do about your hunger pains."

He went over to the bar counter at the cafe and knocked twice. A door on the other side came open and a pigeon came out.

"Hey, Brewster, we have a situation here." Blathers whispered into his ear the rest of the story.

The pigeon nodded and got out a plate, going back into the back room. He came back after a while with a steaming plate of curry. He poured me a cup of coffee then set it down right next to me. It smelled spicy and foul.

"On the house," He said quietly, adjusting his glasses and wiping down a coffee mug.

"Thanks." I said, hiding my disgust of the food with gratitude. It looked like week old leftovers but I was hungry enough to chow down.

I ate until I was stuffed, leaving a bit left on the plate politly. The curry was okay but the coffee was fantastic. No wonder his name was Brewster. Now that I mentioned it, everyone name was based on a quality of theirs. Except, maybe, Alice and the raccoons. What were they, the seven dwarfs? I mean naming someone Stitches because they were in an accident was awful! And what if Dopey was just a pothead? This town, and Disney, was messed up.

"Thanks," I said, pushing the plate away from me.

Brewster nodded. He didn't seem like much of a talker.

Before I left I took one last look at the cafe. It had tables, chairs, and a stage for preforming musicians.

_Huh_,I thought, _Maybe I'll come back here when I have the money._

_ And Time_, I added, realizing I had to get back to work. I walked out of the cafe and into the main hall.

Passing Blathers, who had already gone back to sleep, I headed for the exit.

"Hey, wait!" A girl called. I turned to see another owl, perhaps Blathers's sister, at the top of the stairs. She had a large pink bow on her head to distinguish herself from her brother.

"I'm Celeste!" She told me, "I work in the astronomy tower. My brother told me your name is Alex?"

"Yeah, that's right." I said.

"Well, come by if you ever need anything or just want to look at the stars." She said and promptly went upstairs.

_She's pretty cute_, I thought to myself and headed out the door.

I took a sharp left, heading for the island exit when, out of nowhere I bumped into a tree! Except, tree's didn't have fur.

I looked up to see a enormous lion baring his fangs, about to strike!


	7. A Daring Escape

"Watch were your going, unh-hunnh!" The lion growled at me.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, getting to my feet.

"You should be!" He snarled, turning to walk away.

"Jerk," I muttered, then remembered, "Hey, what's your name?"

"Why do you want to know?" Roared the lion.

"Because, I'm obligated. I'm Alex." I said, extending a hand. He brushed it aside.

"I'm Elvis." He spat, then left.

Elvis, huh? That had to be the biggest lie I had heard all day and I had talked to Tom Nook! I took out my map to check and sure enough it was. Strange.

"Lion named Elvis," I mused aloud, "I get it! Because lions are "the king" of the jungle!"

"Did you run into that jerk?" A squirrel asked, appearing out of nowhere. She was wearing a very familiar blue helmet and suit.

"Hi, I'm Alex," I said, "Let me guess, your Agent S aren't you?"

"You got it, sidekick!" The squirrel squeaked, "How did you know?"

"Oh, a little birdy told me."

"Birdy? Was it Jay?"

"No. Actually it was Kid Cat."

She looked at me with excitement, her wide eyes becoming wider.

"Oh? Did he have a message for me?" Agent S asked, eagerly.

"Actually, yes." I said, recalling back to earlier, "He said something like: Phase six has entered critical peak or something like that."

She took no time in understanding.

"Thank you!" She saluted, "You'll need to come with me now!"

"W-what?" I asked, confused. She grabbed my arm and ran, forcing me to run along side.

"Where are we going?" I asked as we crossed a bridge to the other side of the river.

"My house!" She replied, almost instantly. She hurried past the entrance to the forest and into a large blue house near town hall. She shut the door and looked me deep into my eyes.

"Now what exactly did you see?" She demanded, suddenly serious.

"I, uh," I started, not knowing what she was taking about, "Of what?"

"Big Top, of course!" She said, as though I should have known.

"Well, he was eating cereal..."

"What kind?"

"Um, Cornflakes?"

"Of course!" She cried, "It all makes sense! He was eating Cornflakes instead of Lucky Charms because he's come up with some plan so terrible he doesn't need luck!"

"Wait, he actually eats Lucky Charms? I was kidding." I said, "And don't you think that's a stretch? Maybe he wanted to switch up his routine?"

"But for forty eight days straight he has eaten nothing but Lucky Charms for breakfast!"

"Wait, how do you know that?"

She looked at me, a twinkle in her eye.

"We have our sources." She said, mysteriously.

"You mean you stalk him right?" I asked, "Pervert."

"But if we don't, how are we suppose to protect the innocent people from his murderous rampage?"

"I don't know, why don't you take up a different hobby?" I suggested.

"No can do," Agent S exclaimed, "We have a duty to our people."

"You're insane!" I gave up, "I'm leaving!"

"Alright," She said, "But be on your guard for any suspicious activity."

"Sure," I lied, "Bye."

I walked out of the house and across to town hall. Was it just me or were the villagers beginning to get creepier and creepier...and maybe a bit funnier as well? I know they were insane but I couldn't help but laugh at the fact that they were completely over-the-top. I could barely contain myself when I opened the door. I was in stitches!

Stitches? Geddit?

Oh well, I suppose that wasn't funny after all but for some reason I couldn't stop laughing.

A gray wolf and a very old turtle turned to see me in the doorway, down on my knees, my stomach about to burst.

"Are you alright there, whippersnapper?" The turtle asked. His voice was higher than any old person I had ever met. I laughed harder.

"Yeah-ha-I fine," I wheezed, beginning to roll on the floor.

"Here, let me help you up," The wolf offered kindly. I rolled away.

"No, really-ha ha- I'm fine-he!" I giggled, managing to get on my feet. I calmed down enough to face the two.

"Who are you, might I ask?" The wolf asked. The tortoise, or turtle, turned to the wolf.

"Don't you know? That's our new resident Alex."

"Uh, yeah," I said, "And who are you?"

"I'm Whitney," Introduced the wolf, "And this here is-"

"Wait," The turtle cut her off, "Let him guess."

"Well," I thought aloud, "Your not Big Top obviously. And, thinking back to what Pelly said, I'm going to guess Tortimer?

"Correct, youngin'!" Tortimer exclaimed, "I like you!"

"Yes," Said Whitney, "The mayor and I were just discussing some private matters. I hate to be rude but would you please excuse us?"

"Oh, no problem," I said, "Nice to meet you!"

"You too."

"Bye, whippersnapper!"

I headed out of town hall, passed the train station, and up a hill. Where was I headed? I had no idea. Maybe there was a house up here? In fact, I was sure there was. I was on the other side of the river, Big Tops house in front of me. I walked over to it, gripping the doorknob, and-

Wham! Something hit me from the side and I went toppling down. My face slammed against the soft ground, hurting a lot worse then I was expecting.

"What the hell-" I began.

"I'm sorry, wuh!" A dog cried, mellowly. He seemed to have run into me, as he had been knocked onto the ground as well.

"It's okay," I said, offering him a hand, "What happened?"

"Well," The dog explained, "I was being chased by bees after shaking a tree, looking for money..."

"You were looking for money in trees?" I said, speechless. Was he just an idiot?

"Yeah, but-"

"What's your name?" I interrupted.

"Walker but that's not the important thing. The b-"

"What are you so panicked about?"

"The bees!"

He was right. Straight ahead, a swarm of angry bees were headed towards us. I gave a short little scream and ran for it. I scurried around the house, Walker at my heels. The bees followed and I grabbed the doorknob and flung the door open. We hurried inside, slamming the door behind us. We had missed them, but just barely.

I looked around Big Top's house. It was seemingly normal, such as I had seen earlier, except it had a second floor.

"Hello," Someone (I assumed it was Big Top) called, "Is someone down there?"

"Er.." I muttered but Walker quickly cover my mouth.

"Don't let him hear you," He whispered, "We're breaking and entering."

"More like just entering," I hissed back. Walker was not on my favorite persons list right now. We ducked into the kitchen, hiding quietly in a nearby cupboard.

"I'm coming down," Big Top called again, "It better not be you Kid Cat or I swear I'll..."

I held my breath, hoping he didn't find us. He walked by, every step he took shaking the room to some extent. He seemed to walk slowly, as if searching for some intruder to jump out at him. Walker itched as Big Top's footsteps grew ever closer. He came so close to finding us, standing right outside the cupboard. What would he do when he found us? I held my breath and-

"Ah-ha!" Big Top cried, "I got you now!"

But he didn't.

He must have opened the wrong cupboard or looked under the wrong couch but by the sound of it he was off by a long shot.

He searched around for a little while longer, finally giving up and satisfied that no one was in the house. We both breathed a sigh of relief as he returned upstairs.

"How are we going to escape?" I whispered to Walker. He thought for a minute.

"Through the window," He declared finally, "That way he won't be listening for the door."

We snuck out of the cupboard, seeing a window on the opposite side of the kitchen. We tiptoed over, quietly, very quietly, making sure we didn't make any racket. We were so close until Walker, the klutz, tripped, bringing down a clatter of pots and pans hanging on hooks over the counter. The thuds of the footsteps began again, only quicker and louder.

"Now you've done it!" I hissed angerly, "Run!" I unlatched the window and opened it up.

"Give me a boost!" Walker cried.

Big Top was getting closer. I bent down and Walker clambered on top and out the window. I placed my foot on the kitchen counter, Big Top rounding the corner. I had to take a risk. I lept right out of the window, it sliding down with a touch as I fell. I didn't hear the sound of it shutting, as my thud resounded around it. I wasted no time being hurt.

"Scram!" I shouted, Walker and I doing so. We heard him open the window to check but by then we were long gone, near the train station again.

"Man, that was close!" I panted.

"Yeah, it was, wasn't it?" Walker said, cheerfully.

"No thanks to you, I might add."

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to drag you into that. I didn't catch your name by the way."

"It's Alex. I pretty mad at you right now so I'm gonna leave."

"Alright." Walker shrugged, though he looked a little hurt. I didn't care. I had my fill of psycho maniacs for one day, thank you.

I walked off, leaving a depressed dog and an angry elephant behind me. It's not everyday you get to say that sentence.


	8. Alex's Delivery Service

"So, did you meet everyone?" Nook asked.

"Just about." I said. It wasn't a lie. I had met _almost_ everyone. And I certainly wasn't going to go back there now, not after what had happened.

"Alright, for your next task-"

"More like a vexation." I interjected.

"You'll need to get changed into your work uniform." He handed me a green shirt with the words "Tom Nook's Employee" printed on it. I was genuinely surprised that employee wasn't rewritten over the word victim.

"So you want me to get changed?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Right here?"

"Correct."

"You sick pervert!" I cried, "I said I didn't do anything like that!"

Tom Nook chuckled.

"_I'm just kidding!_" He said, mocking my previous statement, "You can change in the back, if you would like."

"Thanks." I said, sarcastically and went into the room, changed, and came back.

"What's next?" I asked, adjusting the very itchy uniform.

"Next, I need you to-" Nook started.

"Oh dear god! Anything but that!" I cried.

He looked at me, his eyes blaring down upon me.

"I haven't even said what it is yet!" He yelled, his fangs showing again. This guy obviously couldn't take a joke.

"Sorry, daddy. I'll behave." I said with a puppy dog face.

"Good. Now like I was saying, I need you to plant these assorted vegetations outside." He handed me a pack of flower seeds and a potted tree.

"Vegetations," I muttered, "Didn't have to be so fancy. Could have just said the word plants."

"Get to work!" Nook ordered, showing me to the door. I reluctantly stepped outside.

How was I going to plant all these? This seriously could have taken forever without a spade or something. I decided to just rip open the packet of flowers and throw them in every direction. Done.

Now what about the tree? No big deal. I took it out of the pot and smushed it into the ground. There, it almost looked like it was planted. Almost.

"I'm done," I announced, walking back inside.

"That fast?" Nook asked, skeptical.

"I'm just that good." I said, smugly. Tom Nook bought it.

"Here's a package," He said, handing it to me, "Deliver it to Whitney, please."

Whitney. Who was Whitney? Oh, the wolf! I sprinted outside and took out my map. Ugh. Her house was so far away, near the train station. I'd had better get going.

I walked through the meadow, across the island, past the forest, and over to Whitney's house. It took me almost thirty minutes but it was one o'clock so I had time to spare.

I rang the doorbell, waiting for Whitney to come to the door. No one did. I rang again but still no one answered. I didn't want to spend time searching for her, so I slipped the package onto the doorstep and was on my way.

* * *

><p>"Back already?" Nook asked.<p>

"No one was there so I left it by the door." I said.

"You really shouldn't have done that," Nook sighed, "But I guess I'll cut you some slack, seeing as how you didn't know any better."

"She's probably still in that meeting with Tortimer."

"A meeting?" Tom pondered, "Oh, that must be about the-"

"The what?" I asked, curiously.

"Never mind," He said, waving the question away, "Next, I need you to write a letter to one of our customers, Jay."

"That's fine," I replied, "Jay's pretty cool. What do you need me to write?"

"Just tell him we appreciate his business here."

"Alright." He handed me a piece of decorated parchment and a pen.

"When your done, take it to town hall and mail it."

"Yes, sire."

I walked into the backroom, where I had changed, and sat down on the floor, writing. When I had finished, I took it to town hall, mailed it, and came back for my next task. Nook had me do more deliveries, advertise on the messenger board (a local community note board), and tighten the shackles on his prisoners in the basement.

Okay, I may be lying about one of those.

"This is your last delivery before your done," Nook said, "Take this to Big Top."

"Er, sure," I said, taking the last package, "I'll do that."

I was already exhausted from the tireless tasks I had endured all day but I could do this. But why did it have to be Big Top? He would know that it was me who broke into his house. Darn. Well, I would have to accept my punishment.

By the time I reached Big Top's house again, the sun had already set and night blanketed the town. The lights flickered on by each home I passed by, Big Top's being the last of all.

"Package!" I yelled, knocking hard on the door. Big Top answered, wearing a green #3 shirt.

"Who are you?" He asked, his voice deeper than before.

"Alex." I said, simply, "Tom Nook wanted me to give this to you."

"Oh, did he?" He exclaimed, giddily, "It must be the new net I ordered!"

"Wait, you bought a bug net?" I asked, "Why?"

"My butterfly collection," Big Top answered, happily, "I'm Big Top, by the way."

"I know." I said.

"How?"

"Uh, I've heard so much about you. Your very popular." It wasn't exactly a lie...

"Oh, really?" He seemed delighted.

"Well, I gotta go," I said, "Nice meeting you."

"You too."

I jogged back to the Cranny. So Big Top was just a victim of Kid Cat and Agent S. I knew they were freaks. He seemed like a really nice guy. And, best of all, he didn't know it was me from earlier. Note to self: Stay away from fake CIA cats and hyperactive squirrels.

"I'm free!" I cried, throwing my hands in the air as I entered the Cranny.

"Good for you," Tom Nook said, "And Timmy and Tommy have informed me that your house is done."

"Your cronies?" I asked.

"My nephews." He replied.

"Lovely uncle," I said, wickedly, "Send your nephews out to build a house while you sit back and take advantage of people!"

"Get out," Tom Nook said, half smirking, "We're closed."

"Ha, I thought you'd never say that." I grinned, leaving.

Down I went, so happy to be free! Could it feel any better than the feeling of never having to work again? I ran to my house, only pausing to eat an apple off of a tree I passed by.

Then I saw it, completed and whole. My house. It was blue and small but it was mine. I took the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door.

Inside, it was dull, with only a candle lighting it up and a radio propped on its side. There were stairs, that I climbed, leading up into an attic. In the attic was a bright blue bed with a phone on the table.

They had even furnished the place. Maybe Tom Nook wasn't such a bad guy after all.

_Oh, yeah_, I thought, _And maybe I'm the King of France._

That was the last thought I had before I climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.


	9. The Able Sisters

There were plenty of things I missed about my old world. I missed eating food on a kitchen table, reading my favorite ongoing book series, and, most of all, listening to my radio.

Sure, I watched TV like any other teenager but my radio was special. I would wake up to it (Acoustic tracks in the morning), secretly listen to it at school (rock in the afternoon), and fall asleep listening to it (80's rewind with Kid Kelly!). I think I missed it most of all because, after all that, it reminded me about the life of humans, something I had been missing out on for the last three days. And now I was sitting here, fiddling with the radio, trying to make it work.

Where was the antenna or the channel dial? I only saw a CD slot. Finally, after searching for a while, I had to give up, accepting the fact that it was only a CD player. Darn, I was hoping for something else.

I sighed, resting my head on my hands. I suppose I would have to accept that this was my life now, as well. Or at least until I found a way home. But this was my home now. And this was my first day as an offical resident of Seaport. Was I going to waste it being shut up in here the whole time? No! I was going to get out there, make new friends, find something to eat, and maybe, if I had the time, go check out that city.

Outside, the weather was clear, the mud from the rain dried up. I could see the peaceful waves from the bottom of the cliff and, ahead of me, Alice tending to the to the daffodils. Or, at least I assumed they were daffodils. I was never much of a gardener.

"Good morning, Alice," I called from a distance. She waved and came over.

"Hello Alex," The koala said cheerfully, "How are you?"

"I'm okay. Still getting use to this town and all."

"Well, you kind of caught me at an off time. I was just about to have tea with Whitney. Care to join us?"

I opened my mouth to say no. I had better things to do then hang around with a bunch of girls and drink bitter flavored water, but, for some reason, my lips formed the word yes.

"Great!" She said, leading me to her home. She pointed out different flowers as we went, explaining the difference between daffodils and lilies when I asked.

In her house everything was cozy. It was small but it looked like it came straight from a fairytale. A lot of people would have said that to exaggerate it, but I was serious. I wouldn't have been surprised if there was a room completely made out of candy and gingerbread. In fact, I think there was!

"Everything in this room is edible," Alice smiled, "Try the couch, it's delicious!"

"Who are you, Willy Wonka?" I asked.

"Nah, I'm kidding," She laughed, "You can't really eat it. It's a new furniture set from Gracie Grace."

"Who's Gracie Grace?"

"Gracie is a fashion designer in the city," She explained, "And by the looks of you, I'd say you really need a makeover."

She tugged at my muddy clothes. I pulled them away from her, embarrassed. I know I was sloppy but, to be fair, I didn't really have the money for new clothes.

"Okay, forget the tea. We're going to the Able Sister's!"

"Are they designers, too?"

"Yeah, but much cheaper. Don't worry though, I'll pay. You need it."

"That sounds good."

"Just let me write a note to Whitney." She got out some scratch paper from on top of a chocolate dresser, writing:

Sorry, I'm not here right now.

Fashion Emergency!

-Alice

She taped it to the door and we would to the Able Sister's. The Able Sister's was located across from Nook's Cranny, next to Kid Cat's house. It was small for a clothing store but it looked homemade and, therefor, better quality.

A bell chimed as we stepped inside.

"Oh, hello Alice," A porcupine with a similar apron as her's came up to greet us, "And, who are you?" She asked me.

"Alex Berenson," I replied smoothly, "I need some new clothes."

"Obviously," She giggled, annoying me greatly, "Why don't you go with Sable over there while I work with Alice."

"Oh, I'm not here for clothes Mable." Alice said, "Just Alex here."

"Are you sure?" Mable asked, "We just got a new shipment that would look simply lovely on you!"

"Well, maybe..." Alice said. They wandered off.

I walked over to the other porcupine, Sable, in the corner sewing.

"Er," I asked her, "Could you help me find some suitable clothing?"

Sable looked up from her work, her button eyes looking dead tired.

"Sure follow me." She replied, shutting off the machine. She led me to the mens section, walking as though she was in a trance. She seemed overworked.

"Try on anything you like," Sable said, wearily, "There is a changing room behind you."

"Thanks," I said and began to scour through the racks of clothing.

There were dozens of shirts, shorts, and shoes. They were all trendy, but not as much as I would have hoped. It was more variety then one specific type, which could be considered a good thing I suppose. I took the few that I liked and went into the changing room.

Standing there, now in my boxers, I tried on some of the clothes. I wasn't really a major fashionista but I knew a general idea of what looked good. The flame colored shirt with the blue sneakers? Nah, didn't match. Tan khakis and a sweater vest? I looked like a dork. The black jacket and the blue jeans? Throw in a white undershirt and I had myself something to wear!

I stepped out of the changing room only to find Mable and Alice sitting there instead of Sable.

"Fabulous!" Mable cried, clapping, "Work it girl!"

"Guy." Alice corrected. Mable turned to her.

"Really?" She asked as a cursed her under my breath. My hair wasn't long like a girls, not all straight and down to my shoulders at least. I just hadn't had a haircut in a while, that's all.

"You look like a greaser," Alice remarked, "But I like it."

"Great!" Mable grinned, her sale face on, "Please step up to the counter and I'll ring up your order!"

Alice paid and I said goodbye to everyone as we left.

"Bye Sable! Nice meeting you!"

I could have sworn I saw her look up as I followed Alice out the door.

"You know," Alice said, as I ajusted to my new clothes, "You don't have to talk to Sable. She's pretty introverted."

"She seemed like she could use it." I explained, wondering why that statement was so out of character for Alice.

"Your welcome, by the way." Alice said, coldly.

"Sorry. Thank you." I had completely forgot to thank her for the purchase. But she seemed upset now. Was there something she had against Sable?

"Hey, Alice, can I ask you a questi-"

"I gotta go." She said, suddenly, "Whitney's waiting." She jogged off.

Hmm. So there was something wrong. Could it be that-

"Hey, kid!" Someone shouted. I turned to see a pelican, like Pelly, coming towards me with a letter in his hands.

"Are you Alex?" He asked.

"Uh, yes? Why do you ask?"

"I'm Pete, the mailman. I have a message for you from Rover." He handed me and evelope and a bag full of coins.

"Thanks." I said as he flapped his wings and flew high into the sky.

I opened it, reading:

Hey Alex,

How are you doing? Do

you find everything to be

satisfactory in your stay here?

Enclosed is 3000 bells. I told

you I would take care of things!

Best of Luck,

Rover

Bells? That must have been the town currency. I mentally thanked him and imagined what I could do with the money. First things first though, city time!

I walked a short ways to the bus stop, finding the bus arrived in only two short minutes. Just my luck!

Time flew by and the bus arrive. The sliding doors opened and I took a seat, speeding into the distance.


	10. City Wanders

BlueJay-01: Thanks for all the reviews! Greatly appreciated! And, yes, I have read The Outsiders. It was incredibly sad. :(

* * *

><p>I got off the bus, dizzily. My head hurt from the jumbled up assortment of words the bus driver had spoken to the dog in front of me. I had just kept quiet the entire time, as not to get involved.<p>

Here I was in the city, tall building looming overhead. Animals (Er, people?) zoomed by, chatting vigorously with others and holding filled-to-the-brim shopping bags. A large fountain sat in the middle of the square, a statue bubbling water out it's mouth to the passersby. There were dozens of shops I saw in my immediate range, though none seemed to catch my eye. A little further though, I saw an orange podium with maps sticking out of a slot. I grabbed one but was disappointed. It was another one of those do-it-yourself maps that only showed you where you were when you had reached that area.

Honestly, this place felt like a mediocre adventure video game.

Up ahead, there was what appeared to be a movie theater, except it didn't seem to be showing any movies I had ever seen. The pictures outside showed different poses of the same person, though his acting look horrendous. Live theater. Defiantly.

Beside the theater was a huge department store, with the title: Gracie Grace. That was the one Alice was talking about. I decided to check it out first.

Strolling past the sliding glass doors, I was greeted by a worker in a high class business suit.

"Hello," The porcupine said, her voice a mixture of valley girl and sassy receptionist, "I'm Labelle. Can I help you today?"

I froze and looked at her curiously. A porcupine? Labelle? Something seemed all to familiar...

"You remind me of someone." I said, peering at her.

"I wonder who," She said quickly, "Let me show you around."

Labelle showed me around the department store. It was exactly like the Able Sisters except, well, fancier. Fancier and much, much, more expensiver. Wait, was that even a word? Well it was now.

Looking at it some more, it wasn't exactly like the Able Sisters. It had furniture scattered around it, appliances, the works. Like a miniature Macy's, I suppose. Of course, most everything was for women.

"You know, I don't really think this is me," I said, my disgust growing for the frilly things around me, "Bye Labelle."

She waved me off but I pivoted around suddenly.

"Wait, before I go, are you related to-"

"Oh, look at the time," Labelle said, looking at her wrist like it had a watch on it, "It's time for my break. See ya!"

She was obviously covering something up, and not well.

Back outside, I decided to check out some more shops. I wanted to go to the show but I figured I would be better to go to that later. Instead, I headed into a barbershop nearby. Except, it wasn't really a barbershop, more of a salon. I could tell by the women staring at me.

In fear of looking stupid if I backed out, I walked up to the counter.

"Hi, I'd like to get a haircut." I said, unsurely.

A poodle at the front counter set the clipboard she was working on down and stared down at me.

"That will be 3000 bells for a shampoo, cut, and style." She said. That was exactly all I had.

"Er, there's no, like, first time discount?" I asked.

"Well, we have that for girl makeovers but-"

"Oh, so I'm going to be discriminated against because I have boy parts?"

"Well-"

"You don't even know that I'm a guy. I could be a woman, you don't know!"

"I-"

"Is that what you want to advertise? That you judge people by there looks?"

"Fine!" The poodle hushed me with a glare from behind her glasses, "Come with me."

She sat me in a chair in the backroom and began to slather my hair with shampoo.

"You really know how to get what you want, don't you hun?" She asked, massaging my scalp.

"I took debate at my old school," I replied, enjoying my win, "And I'm Alex, just so you know."

"I'm Harriet," The poodle said, "And I'm glad you came here, your hair looks like a dog!"

"Funny, seeing as how you are one." I retorted, fed up with all the comments about my hair. Harriet chose to ignore it.

"So, what are we going for today?" She asked, "Something cute? Grown up? Unique?"

"Oh, surprise me." I replied, not really caring. I thought I saw a gleam in her eye as she rinsed my hair and snatched her scissors from off the table.

She began to snip away, her hands moving faster then I had thought possible. She scoped for any uneven strands, while still being as gentle as possible. It was unbelievable.

In a heartbeat, she was done. She turned my chair around to face the mirror and held up a smaller one behind my head.

"So what do you think?" She asked, proudly. I'd dare not tell her no (My mother had always taught me not to insult someone with a razor.) and I wouldn't anyway.

Looking at my hair, it was totally cool. My rough brown hair was now a smooth shade of blonde. She must had snuck some dye into the shampoo. It suited me. And so did the way she styled it. My bangs were down my side and my hair was swept across my forehead. It was short but still long. Perfect.

"Wow, this is really good!" I said, "I'm not going to pay but I am going to tip!" I got up, taking out a third of the coins from the bag. I figured 1,000 bells would do it.

"Thanks." Harriet said, dully. I suppose she had expected a bit more.

I walked past the women chatting in the front. They gave me a blushing look, their hair bristling. I couldn't tell if they were flirting or mocking me. But who cared when I looked that good?

I smacked myself for being cocky.

Strolling out the door, I picked up a pamphlet from an otter outside. He seemed to be trying to rid of them but the crowd kept passing him by. I didn't read it, I just stuffed it in my bag.

Drip.

I felt a drop of water on my nose. I looked up to see rain beginning to fall. People started getting their umbrellas out, I ducked under a store sign. A man handing out balloons to children packed up and left with a skunk shining shoes on the sidewalk.

Great. Stupid spring rain.

Soon, I was the only person left outside. I was cold and a bit wet again. By now, I was seriously regretting losing the umbrella Rover gave me.

I turned around to see where I was. The theater again. I supposed I could see a bit of the show, it looked interesting enough. And besides, it looked like I was stuck here anyway.

Through the doors was a ticket vendor, a few people standing in line. I stepped in and gradually waited as the others parted through the archway and into the theater. When it was my turn to pay, I handed the anonymous face behind the screen 800 bells and got a ticket for the current show.

_This had better be good_, I thought, walking in and taking seat. The people in the back closed the doors, the lights dimmed, and the curtain began to rise.


	11. The Summoning

"Welcome, folks, to Dr. Shrunk's indescribably amazing tricks and wonders!" A voice announced through the speakers, "Please sit back and enjoy as our attendants pass out complimentary bags of popcorn!"

_Yeah_, I thought, _And I bet they're extra salty so you can mark up the price of the soda._

I grabbed the bag the usher handed out, sticking it underneath my seat. A few people began to clap as a weird animal (I think it was an animal) came out. He looked like a cross between a fish and a bird, only he was pink and dressed like a game show presenter.

"Thank you, thank you," The creature/performer bowed to the audience, "Your too kind!" No one was clapping.

"Oh, rough crowd." He gulped, a random leaf blowing across his face. That was weird...

"I am Dr. Shrunk!" Dr. Shrunk proclaimed.

"Shrunk?" I blurted out laughing, "Yeah, like your career!" I suddenly realized everyone was looking at me.

"Hecklers will be escorted out," Dr. Shrunk said, suddenly serious. I blushed a deep red, realizing I was being rude without thinking. I slumped deeper into my seat.

"Now," Dr. Shrunk said, still glaring at me, "For my first trick, I will need a volunteer." He looked around to see if anyone would raise their hand, which no one did.

"How about you, young man?" He declared, pointing at me, "You seem to have no problem making a fool out of yourself."

I stood up and made my way up to the stage, half angered, half smirking. I wasn't going to let some fish/dove get the best of me.

"What's your name, boy?" Dr. Shrunk asked me.

"Alex," I replied smoothly.

"Well, folks," He said, speaking to the crowd, "I'm going to make Alex, here, disappear!"

"Oh, how cliche," I said, unimpressed, "It's like the author couldn't think of anything better."

The fourth wall broke again, repairing itself but leaving a crack.

"Look," Dr. Shrunk whispered in my ear, "I'm getting real fed up with your attitude. Just go along or I'll-"

"You'll what?"

He stopped and grinned a toothy grin at me.

"Bring out the cloth." He ordered slyly. I looked at him, wondering what he was planning, as a rabbit came out for behind the stage, holding a violet sheet.

"I will now attempt to make him disappear!" He announced, draping the cloth over me.

"Oh, like the audiences interest?" I heckled, from under the blanket. A few people laughed, fueling Dr. Shrunk with a anger.

Dr. Shrunk began to whisper something under his breath before he started the countdown.

"One..."

I began to get a funny feeling prickling my my body.

"Two..."

Something was about to happen, something unnatural, something-

"Three!"

He pulled the cover off of me and I felt the floor vanish from under me.

I was falling, drowning in the darkness. It was pitch black, looming over me, under me, behind me, in front of me. You get the picture. Whatever you want to call it, it was black and I was being sucked into it. I couldn't scream, couldn't move. I could only fall.

Down.

And Down.

And Down and Down.

* * *

><p>Suddenly it stopped. I was on the ground, dizzy and shaken, but on the ground. What had just happened? Where was I?<p>

I was in a dark alley, way from the theater. Or, maybe, I was in the back of it? Had I fallen through a trap chute? No, not possible. I could see the lights from it off in the distance.

I realized that it had stopped raining and had become night. How long had I been in there? It didn't seem that long. What was going on?

My head began to hurt from all the questions so I started to walk out of the alley. It was creepy, something you would see in a horror movie. I was scared- no, I wasn't! I was a man! Men aren't suppose to have feelings. If I had feelings then they would mock me! It was best to pretend I wasn't.

But, then again, who were they? I was alone. Wasn't I? Maybe not. I had this eerie feeling that I was being followed.

Ahead of me, I saw two doors opposite of each other. One had a glowing slit in it and the other was decorated with symbols and ivy. It looked interesting but I didn't want to take the chance. I tried to walk away but I couldn't. My feet seemed to be moving on their own, as though I was being willed to go in. I tried to resist but I couldn't, my hand grabbing the knob and pushing the door open. Step by step, I walked in.

"Come on in. I've been expecting you Alex."

I turned around and gasped.


	12. Katrina

"Who-who are you?" I asked, startled. In the doorway was a cat dressed up in a gypsy outfit, her face expressionless.

"I," Said the cat, savoring the mysterious presence, "Am Katrina, the fortune teller."

"That's great," I said, returning to myself, "I hate to be rude but why am I here?"

"Well, how did you get here?"

"You see, I was at a magic show then, somehow, I teleported into the alley outside where my body forced me to come in here. As you can see, it's been a quite unusual day for me."

"I'm sorry it has. I didn't mean to confuse you."

"You didn't mean to...Wait, what? I'm confused."

"I sent for you Alex. I summoned you here so we could talk."

"What? So this wasn't some sort of trick of Dr. Shrunk's?"

Katrina laughed.

"That buffoon? He couldn't do real magic if the goddesses granted him the power!"

"So that was magic?" I asked, bewildered and wide eyed.

"Of course." Katrina smiled.

"When did this turn into Harry Potter?" I said, half joking.

"Into what?"

"Never mind," I said quickly, "So why did you summon me here? And, for that matter, how?"

"All in good time, my boy." Katrina said, oddly dark, "Why don't you have a seat?"

"Look, I want to know now!" I demanded, "I have a right to-"

Katrina swept her finger across my face and my lips sealed shut. She flicked to the right and I shot across the room and into a chair in front of a crystal ball. She walked over, sat on the other side, and unzipped my mouth.

"Stop doing that!" I cried, free of the spell.

"If you don't quiet down then I'll do it again." She warned, holding up her finger. I held my tongue.

"Now, to begin, I don't know why you've come to this world," Katrina started, "But, I know it's for a reason. I don't know what that reason is or how long it will take you to accomplish it but I have some suspicions.

"You see, I'm not really who you think I am. I mean to say, I falsely introduced myself. I am, of course, Katrina the fortune teller but the fortune teller is just a cover. I'm really the Witch of Earth and I am one of the four gatekeepers."

"Hold up, hold up," I said, "Your a witch?"

"Yes. I am one of the four witches made by the goddesses."

"But wait, Jay told me-"

"Jay told you that they were mortals given the power?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Just a hunch."

I eyed her suspiciously. Was she reading my mind?

"Yes." She answered.

"What?" I asked.

"I can read your mind."

"Whoa!" I exclaimed, "Creepy!"

"But, to answer your question, yes, I was a mortal once." Katrina explained, "But I was given the power of the earth by the goddess Terra. I can manipulate things on the earth and, after a bit of practice, people too. But you already know that."

"I do?" I asked.

"Of course. I've been manipulating events sense you arrived in the city. The rain, Dr. Shrunk. You didn't really think Harriet would allow a free haircut, did you?"

"Hey! You let me believe I was good at arguing!"

"You are. Just in the selfish way."

Ouch. That burned.

"Anyway, I knew you were here and I know that I need to help you," Katrina continued, "But in all my powers, I don't know how. You see, my gift comes with a curse. I'm chained to the land. Bound to the earth for eternity. I wander around to survive, lonely and never staying in the same place for more than a week. And my week is almost up."

"Then, how can you help me?" I asked.

"I can give you these two things," She said, "First is a bit of information. The gate that is holding the evil goddesses is growing weaker. If not stopped, then hell will be unleashed upon the land, destroying everything in its path. Only the four witches can strengthen the seal, trapping them inside for another 10,000 years. I think, you being sent here was a sign. You must be the one to reunite all four witches to enseal them again."

"Where are the other witches?" I asked, taking it all in.

"Alas, I cannot tell. But I can give you this." Katrina walked up to a shelf on the wall and grabbed a dusty book. It was a wonder she could see it, the room being so dimly lit.

"This," She said, handing me the book, "Will help you on your journey. Read it later, we don't have much time left."

"What? But I-"

"You have one year before I will return. Don't let me down."

"But wait-"

"You must go! I'll send you back. Goodbye, Alex Berenson!"

"Hey, what-" But I was cut off for the third time as everything around me dissolved into black again.

I was falling-again. Unmoving-again. Teleporting-again.

And then it stopped. Again.

I jumped out of the covers of my bed, my heart pounding. What had just happened? Why was I in my bed? Was it all just a dream? Why was I asking so many questions?

My third question was answered as I saw a dusty old book lying on my bedside table.


	13. The Beginning

The next day, it was rainy again. You could hear the thunder rolling outside, no one coming out. So much for spring rain, this was a full blown storm. The winds shook my fragile house, I covered myself with a blanket to fight the chill. I was downstairs, alone with only with only the book and my thoughts.

Sometimes I over think my life. This was one of those times but I had good reason. I mean, was I destined to save the world from evil. That was like the the plot to, well, everything. Why was I here? What was **really **going on? Was it all true? And what was Rover's secret? And Labelle's? Was it connected to Sable in some way? Who was Katrina, really? And, would I really have to stay in Seaport for a whole year? Would I ever get home?

These questions swirled around my brain, shaking the fabric of reality. But the big question was: What was in the book? I needed to find out but, for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to open it. I felt that, if I did, I would be accepting what was going on around me, accepting the challenge. But I didn't want to. I felt like a child, screaming for my mommy and daddy. Hopeless, abandoned, scared, betrayed, angered, desperate, alone...

I couldn't take it. The wave of emotions was crashing down on me. I needed to open the book. My hand touched the dusty cover, though it was unusually glossy. I grabbed hold of the edge and-

Wham! The room exploded in an unbelievable flurry of light! I screamed but the sound was masked within it.

Suddenly, I was grabbed by something that felt like a warm tentacle. It wrapped around my hand, burning hotter and hotter. It felt as though I was being branded but I couldn't do anything in the blinding light. I screamed in pain, but to no avail. So hot! It burned! It felt like my flesh was being inflamed on the inside-out! Help, somebody... so tight...

It was gone in a flash and my hand instantly cooled. I lowered my left arm from over my eyes and looked down. I WAS branded! The symbol of a sun with six points coming of the edge was now scorched into my hand.

"What-the-hell?" I hyperventilated. That was the scariest thing I had seen sense the train collapsing!

The book was now laying flat open, turned to the first page. Breathing heavily, I looked down. A blank page. Wow, demonic, evil branding for nothing. What the heck?

I reached down to touch the page. I don't know why, I should have known better but I did anyway. I knew, somehow, that that's what I needed to do. I touched the page and-

A knock on the door woke me from my trance.

"Hey, it's Jay, open up!"

Shoot, Jay was here. I quickly slid the book behind the CD player, hiding it from sight.

"Coming!" I shouted to the door. I needed a place to hide my hand, but where?

Thinking fast, I opened the door, one handed.

"Hey, Jay. What's up?" I asked causally. The bird looked at me, worried.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, "I thought I saw a light glowing in your house!"

"Oh, that was just the candle," I lied, "It over burned."

"That's good," He said, relived, "I thought that your house was burning down for a second! Anyway, do you want to come with me and Stitches and go window shopping?"

"Thanks, but I've already been to the city, recently."

"Not the city," He explained, "People's houses."

"What?"

"Today's the flea market. It's a once a month tradition where everyone runs their own home business."

"Oh," I said, "That makes more sense. Um..." I took a glance in the direction of the CD player, "Sure."

"Okay," Jay said happily, "We're leaving now, if you want to get ready."

"A-alright," I stuttered, "Just give me a second."

Jay barely got a word out as I slammed the door on him. Good, he hadn't noticed my hand in my pocket the whole time, I looked inconspicuous enough. I took my hand out of my pocket, the mark still there. Darn, there had to be a way to reverse it! I picked up the book and opened it again. To my surprise, the first page of the book was now filled with bright shimmering ink!

"This is insane." I said to myself, but began reading anyway:

Dear Alex Berenson,

I'm lending you this book of spells in hopes you find it useful. I've given you a bit of my magic concealed upon opening it, which will allow you to use this to the best of your ability. I have also charmed it so that it has a limit and will reset itself every 24 hours, so use it wisely.

-Katrina

As I finished reading, the ink dissolved into the page, new text appearing before me. I wanted to read more but I knew Jay was waiting. I tucked the book into my bag and opened the door again.

"Ready to go?" Jay asked, rather coldly.

"Er, sorry. And, yeah."

We set off for Stitches's house, under Jay's umbrella. As he hummed a little tune while we went along, I realized he was harmonizing along to the song of the rain, only it was different. It wasn't a mellow little ditty anymore but a hollow, achy tune. Depressing if I thought about it, but I was to busy thinking about the book.

So this scar on the back of my hand gave me the ability to do magic, huh? It was clearly impossible, but here it was. This was all to unbelievable. But, perhaps I used that word to often. I vowed from now on to just go with the flow.

"So, is there something wrong with your hand?" Jay asked, breaking the silence.

"Uh, no?" I said nervously, "Why would you think that?"

"Cause, I've noticed you haven't taken your one hand out of your pocket this entire time. I wouldn't be so suspicious, if you hadn't made it so obvious that you were trying to hide it."

"Alright, fine," I said, giving in, "I trust you out of all of the people here." I lifted my hand out of my pocket and showed him my scar.

"Whoa!" He said, "What happened? Did you go to that tattoo place next to Crazy Redd's?"

"What? No, I don't even know where that is. Actually..." I told him the whole story. We stopped walking and Jay pulled us over to a bench in the flower garden. He wiped the water to the ground and we sat down as I finished telling him about my whole experience, from Sable to the spell book.

"Wow." He said, stunned. There was a quiet pause for a moment before he finally said: "Well, what are you waiting for? Open up the book, for goodness sake!"

I fished it out of my bag and opened it. I was about to read when Jay tried to grab to read it to. His wing nearly touched it before, quite suddenly, he shot 10 feet in the air! He cried out as he fell hard into the mud, ruining a patch of daffodils.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I asked, running over to help him up. He grabbed my outstretched hand and got to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," He said, shakily, "What was that?"

"I think that was a defensive spell," I said, "So that no one else but me can touch it. Are you sure your alright?"

"I'm good," Jay laughed it off, "We better go before Alice comes. She'll kill us!"

"We can look at the book at my place if you like." I said, forgetting about Stitches, "But be sure not to touch it in there."

He chuckled at my joke and slugged me in the arm.

"I guess we'll just go some other time," He said, "This book is more important, anyway. I'm sure Stitches will be fine without me."

I felt a little bad about leaving Stitches behind, but I really liked Jay and I wanted someone else to be around right now.

We went back to my house, Jay making sure that he was as far away as possible from the spell book. I opened the door and we sat down on the floor, Jay taking of his, now dirty, shirt.

"So what does it say?" He asked giddily.

"Hold on!" I replied, flipping to the table of contents. It was in a very unreadable English that I could just make out.

"Looks like there's a section for spells, charms, hexes, curses, defensive spells, and other stuff." I read.

"That's a lot," Jay said, flabbergasted, "No wonder it's so heavy."

"Actually," I said, now curious about what I was about to say, "It's really light."

"That's funny." Jay pondered, his imagination starting to show in his eyes as he tried to figure out why. After a while, he gave up.

"Do you want to test it out?" He asked, excited to see it in action.

"I thought you'd never ask!" I laughed.

Jay smiled, a mischievous grin spreading across his face. And, I believe, right at that moment was when our friendship began.


	14. Secrets

"Okay, I'll do this, but you have to keep this a secret between you and me." I said, flipping to the spell section of the book.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about your 'gift'," Jay replied, "Gee, I wonder what it's like to fly?"

"You'll find out in a minute, now won't you?" I said, my nose in the book, "Anti-Gravitational charm? No. Weight loss? Why is that even there? Ah, here it is! Flying spell!"

"You know, it's funny. I'm a bird but I can't fly. I'm practically a penguin."

"Well, your about to be an eagle," I said, concentrating on the spell, "Okay, to perform this spell read the incantation..."

"Sorry, if I'm a bit chatty. This is big for me. I was born with a wing disability and was always ashamed of it. Now..."

He paused.

"Well, you can see, I'm excited."

"Okay," I said, finishing the passage, "This should allow you full flying capabilities, or at least until the spell is reversed. I think there is a counter charm in here somewhere..."

"Get on with it!"

"Oh, sorry." I apologized, ashamed that I had gotten off topic again, "Okay, ready?"

"Ready."

I raised my right hand and spoke very clearly: "_Fugere_!" The scar on my hand began to prickle and glow a deep blue. The light began to glow around Jay and he stared at himself miraculously. Suddenly, the glow flared like the sun and went away in silence.

And that's when I noticed he was hovering two feet above the ground.

Jay gasped in disbelief, spreading out his wings and soaring around the room.

"This...is...Amazing!" He cried, doing cartwheels midair and touching the ceiling with ease.

"I can't believe that worked." I said, stunned by my own new power, while Jay let out more "Whoa!"'s and "Awesome!"'s.

After about five minutes, he floated down to me, exhausted.

"Yougottatrythis!" He said, barely able to contain himself.

"No thanks," I said, "I've never been a big fan of heights."

"Well, I have! I just want to go outside and fly!"

"It's raining," I interjected into his fantasy, "Besides, I don't think that's a good idea anyway."

"Why?" Jay questioned, a little irritated. I couldn't blame him, I was about to put a damper on things.

"If people saw you suddenly flying, they would know something was up. One thing leads to another, they'll know it's me and I never be able to go home."

"Don't you think your being a bit dramatic?" Jay said, crossing his arms, "I could just say I got surgery of something."

"You guys have a hospital?"

"Sure, in the city."

"Isn't that a bit far? What if someone got seriously injured?"

"We have an ambulance."

"To the vet?"

Jay stared at me, suddenly angry.

"It's not the vet, it's the hospital! We're people, not animals!"

"Actually, I kind of think you are."

"Look, I'll keep your secret, if you promise me to stop saying that!"

He was angry but I was glad he was still my friend. It showed a lot about his character.

And of mine.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, swallowing my pride, "I won't say anything about that anymore. You're people, not animals."

"Thanks." Jay accepted, cooling down.

"Wait a second," I said, realizing, "How did you know I'd said things before? This is the only the second time we've seen each other and I don't think I said anything before like that."

"Oh," Jay said, now floating above my head upside down, "Rover told me to watch you for that."

"Rover told you?"

"Yeah. He told everyone, except for maybe a few people, that you were here. He didn't want people to be freaked out by a human."

"Wait, you mean there's not any other humans here?"

"Well, yeah."

"Then, how do you know I'm a human in the first place?"

"Um..." Jay twitched, uncomfortably. He, like Rover, was hiding something.

"What's going on?" I demanded, "I'm sick of everybody hiding stuff from me!"

"Can we change the subject?" Jay said, a range of emotions now plastered on his face.

"Look, if your not going to tell me, maybe I'll use a spell to force it out of you!"

"Please, Alex. I said I don't want to talk about it. I'm sure you'll find out eventually but you need some patience. It's still so fresh in everyone's mind."

"Everyone? So everyone's hiding something from me?"

"No, er, yes? Maybe."

"Your talking in circles!"

"I gotta go..."

"Wait, no, don't," I said apologeticly, "I'm sorry. I'm just-"

"It's fine. I gotta go meet Stitches. Don't worry, I'll keep your secret."

"Jay-"

"Bye, Alex."

Jay left into the rain, shutting the door softly behind him. I fell to my knees, angry and upset. Why did I have to be so stupid? This isn't what I wanted to happen. I was such an idiot!

I slammed my fist into the wall, hurting it greatly. My knuckles began to bleed cherry red blood of self inflicted pain. Another stupid thing. But not as stupid as what I was about to do.

The thing I was about to do was a terrible, selfish, idiotic, mean, awful, stupid, conceded, and just all-around mean thing to do. I didn't care, I did it anyway.

I picked the spell book off the floor and opened to the section I didn't tell Jay about.


	15. The New Girl: Part 1

Sarah-belle2541: Thank you for all the comments! Don't worry, everything will work out in good time! I appreciate all the reviews though!

* * *

><p>Emma yawned sleepily, as she flew through the stars. This was a strange dream she was having but she had had stranger (Like the one where she and the Powerpuff girls moved to Kentucky. Boy, was that a strange dream.).<p>

So this was what a lucid dream was like. She had never had one before. But wasn't she suppose to be in control of her dream? She wondered that as she zoomed along through space.

The stars became streaks of white as she sped up. Faster and faster she flew, enjoying every second of it. But how could she not enjoy it? Dreams were her escape, she had enough problems back in reality. The girls at school would always tease her about her wild red hair, and things had gone from bad to worse when her friend, Alex Berenson, had died in a trash crash. It was all over the news, though, mysteriously, they never found the body. The assumed it must have burned up in the explosion.

Farther and farther she went into the vast infinity, a little sad now that she remembered him. Oh, time to go! The dream was ending, she could see a bright light...

* * *

><p>"Damn," I said huffily, "It didn't work."<p>

Maybe I wasn't ready for a spell like that yet. The scar on the back of my hand glowed red then vanished. My flesh was smooth and clear again, I must have used up my limit for the day. Funny, nothing had happened. Oh, well.

The clatter of the rain deepened my depression, causing me to close my eyes and rest. Wait, I shouldn't rest! If I wanted things to get better, I would need to get out there! I needed to get out in the world, to be with people, even if they were animals.

No, not animals. They were people. People. I needed to remember that, sense it was time to get out there!

I stuffed the spell book back into my bag, walking into the rain. It had lessened into a drizzle but I still got wet.

Why was it always raining? There was nothing good about it. At least, not anymore. I loved the rain when I was warm and at home but now...Well, I had to get things done so it didn't matter. If I didn't make some money then I was going to starve. I only had 1,200 bells, and, truthfully, I couldn't convert that to however much that was in dollars. But, of course, that was me. The stupid one.

In my thoughts, I found myself dripping on the mat of Nook's Cranny. Well, I had nothing better to do.

"Hey, Tom." I said, walking in and ringing out the water from my clothes onto the floor.

"Hello, custome-" The raccoon stopped mid sentence when he saw me, "Oh, it's you."

"Yes, it's me," I smirked, "Now what do you got?"

"Well, we have a special spotlight item today: a complete kitchen set, ready to be installed in your house! If you buy now, we'll through in a fireplace absolutely free!"

"Look, if I wanted advertising, I'd watch television. Now, how much is it?"

"15,000 bells!" Nook said, happily.

I've never been a huge fan of anime but I totally did the dramatic fall to the ground with the bloody nose, except for the bloody nose part.

"You can't be serious?" I yelped in surprise, "I hardly have enough money to buy that!"

"Then somebody else will buy it." Nook said, simply.

"But I need that!"

"Well, it's not all about you!"

"Then, who is it about?"

"Money, our lord and savior!"

I stared at him.

"Wow. You really are greedy." I said, exiting.

"Not greedy," He called, as I rolled my eyes, "Efficient!"

The door shut behind me, boredom setting in. If there were only a spell to make money. I could use that.

I walked along the bank of the river, listening to the rush of water. No fish were swimming around and it was impossible to see below the murky depths. It was calming and a bit scary.

Suddenly, my foot slipped and my fear became a reality. I slid down a muddy ditch, landing in the water, the current sweeping over me. I panicked, flailing my arms wildly. I couldn't swim! Help!

I felt like a girl in a book I had read about. She had drowned in a river halfway through the story, completely unexpectedly. Please, I didn't want to die like that!

Down I fell, like when I was in the dark, water splashing around me. I gasped and yelled, as I was pulled under the water. The roar of the river destroyed any chance that someone would find me.

Help...Someone...

A hand shot into the water, grabbing mine. It pulled me up onto shore. I sputtered out the liquid in my mouth and looked up at my savior. And it wasn't money.

"What were you doing?" Rover cried.

"Oh, you know, Just drowning. The usual." I heaved out, my chest working again.

Wait, Rover? What was he doing here?

"I leave for two seconds and you drown," He said, peeved, "I swear, you'll never survive without me."

"I'm very much obliged to you," I spat, dictating each sylabol.

"Well, you could be a bit more grateful," He frowned, "I did just save your life."

"I'll thank you when we get back to my house." I said, freezing cold and soak to the bone.

"Alright. Where is it?"

"Over by the cliff side, near the flower garden."

I hobbled through the pouring rain, drops accumulating on my face and hair. Rover helped me over, silently. I wanted to ask him so many questions but didn't have the guts until we got inside.

This was the second time today that I ended up back in my house. I was just not good at this 'being social' thing.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Rover, who shook the rain off of himself, like a cat. Wait, he _was_ a cat.

"I came to check up on you," He said, still waiting for a proper appreciatory response.

"Well, thanks," I mumbled, "I'm glad you saved me."

"Yeah, me too." He said, then became quiet.

We sat there, awkwardly for about five minutes before I remembered something crucial that I was missing.

"My bag!" I cried, "It's gone! It must have sunk to the bottom of the river!"


	16. The New Girl: Part 2

"I have to go get it, Rover!" I cried, "In that bag was my-"

"Your what?" Rover asked curiously.

"Er, my, uh... the bells you gave me!" I covered.

"Oh!"

"Yeah, and everything else I had!"

Rover thought for a minute.

"I have an idea!" He said, snapping his fingers and pointing at me, "We can take the boat service down to the cave to look for it."

"Wait, there's a boat system?" I asked, "And what do you mean 'cave'?

"The current in the river is pretty strong. Most stuff ends up being lost in the western cavern about half a mile past shore. They call it 'The Cave of Lost Possessions'."

"Ooh, creepy!" I joked, "But in all seriousness, do you think it could be there?"

"Five bucks says it's headed there already."

"Well, that settles it!" I said, clapping my hands together, "We'll head out to the CLP, right away!"

"CLP?" Rover asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Cave of Lost Possessions, duh!"

"Honestly, you don't have to modernize everything..."

"Come on, we gotta go!"

Rover opened the door, pulling out his umbrella at the same time. I stepped under it and walked quickly behind him at the same time.

"Where's your umbrella?" He asked.

"I, uh, lost it?"

"Seriously? My grandmother gave me that one!"

"Which one? Cause you breed like cats!"

Rover whacked me upside the head with his umbrella.

"Yeah, I probably deserved that one." I mumbled.

We headed down the cliff side and onto the beach, the wavers lapping over the shore. Rover went knee deep into the water, beckoning me to follow. I stepped in with my already wet clothes and tailed him to the river opening. We began to look in nearby areas the satchel could have gotten stuck on. Nothing showed up so Rover led me down a ways more.

"You know, I thought cats hated water." I remarked, as we passed through a pile of underwater rocks.

"That's just an urban legend, ow." He replied, grimacing from stubbing his bare paw on a rock.

"Serves you right for not wearing shoes," I laughed, "I guess I'm the only sane person here."

"Oh, yeah?" Rover fumed, "Would a sane person fall into a river, on a rainy day no less, when he knew he couldn't swim?"

"Shut up." I snapped.

"Oh, good comeback!" Rover smirked. I ignored him and trudged on.

Soon, we were at a high cliff side, taller than I had seen before but still hidden from view.

"Okay, now we dive." Rover said.

"Dive?" I asked, "But I can't swim!"

"Yeah, you might have mentioned that. Just grab my paw and kick your legs, I'll do all the rest."

He held out a paw and I grabbed it, uncertainly. He gave a tug and down we went. I held my breath, though keeping my eyes open. Bad idea, the saltwater stung like a bee. A bubble escaped my lips and I used my one hand to seal the rest in.

While we sunk deeper into the water, I noticed that Rover was kicking furiously (furious being a mild word to describe it). He really was determined with everything he did, wasn't he? I would have thanked him for being so kind to me, if I hadn't been dizzy for air.

Rover swum under a ridge in the rock wall, pulling me under and up. Thank god, I was about to pass out from lack of oxygen.

I gulped great gasps of air, almost as if it was liquid. Rover lifted me up onto a rock, shaking the water off himself again.

"Nothing like a good, risky swim!" He said cheerfully.

"Yeah, cause that's what I came here for." I said darkly, suddenly my old, hateful self again.

"I got us here, didn't I?" Rover turned to me.

"I wouldn't know, I could barely see. And, where exactly are we?"

"The boat service station."

"Oh, good. Cause I was under the impression we were in a cave!"

"Oh, we are." Rover said, and then began to call: "Kapp'n!" His voice echoed through the cavern. We waited for a moment before something happened.

"Oh, hey Rover!" A green creature said, emerging from the water, "What can I do ya' for?"

"I need a ride in the boat with my friend here, Alex." Rover answered, friendly all the sudden.

The creature took a look at me, as I stiffened. He tilted his head, his ear dipping into the water, as if he was trying to remember something.

"Have we met before, wee lass?" Kapp'n asked me. Suddenly, I remembered.

"You were the bus driver!" I realized, my fist in my palm.

"Ah, that's my weekday job," He said, his accent thick, "I come here on Sundays to relax."

"I hate to intrude," Rover interrupted our first real meeting, "But we need to get to the CLP before I have to leave."

"Your going again?" I asked, also noticing my CLP had caught on with him. Rover didn't answer but Kapp'n seemed to understand.

"Hop in the boat!" He called, pulling a drifting row boat near by towards us. Rover and I stepped in and Kapp'n got in as well, suddenly holding two oars.

"I'll row you to the cave but you'll have to get back on your own," He gruffed, "After all, this is my only day of relaxation." We nodded in acknowledgment and he began to paddle through a dark tunnel in the cave, singing a mournful, wholly song. I didn't know the words but it gave me the chills.

After a little ways through the pitch black, I could see a light at the end of the tunnel.

No, not a joke. Literally.

Onward we sailed, into the rough, rainy sea. We cut through waves and flew through over wild rocks, never stopping to the cease the anxious, worried feeling I was getting in my stomach. I didn't like the idea of being surrounded by water that you couldn't see the bottom of. Somehow, after 15 terrifying minutes, we made it to the mouth of the deep, damp cave.

"Well, I'm off!" Kapp'n grinned as he got in the water and swam back to boat service. We waded, with the boat, through a underwater surface to the cave.

The cave was huge, definitely bigger than the one we had just came from. By far. In the front, there were some stairs that looked like they had been made from eroding away. Rover paced down them as, as if from a nightmare, giant waves towered over us, crashing down hard.

"Come on," He said, uncomfortably looking into the deep blue like me, "We'll worry about that later." He walked to the wall, grabbing a dry, unlit torch hanging by a hook, and lit it on the wall. I was taken aback by the sudden ball of fire.

And then we went down, a single glow lighting our way. It became gradually colder and damper, the water pressure echoing around us. I was now miserably cold and Rover a bit fragile from carrying fire (I expect he was fearing for his whiskers).

An eerie roar bounced form down below and into my ears.

"Shh," I said, touching Rover's shoulder to make him stop, "Do you hear that?"

"It's only the water." He replied, continuing to walk.

"Are you sure, cause I-"

I stopped and stared down at the horrifying sight before me. I knew what the roar was and it was now the least of my problems.

"Oh my god," I cried, curling into the fetal position.

"What?" Rover panicked, turning to face me. Then I realized why I was scared.

Below me was a vast underwater lake, sharp rocks and raging ripples swirling through, waiting to swallow my blood.

"Your afraid of heights." He said, getting on one knee to comfort me.

"N-no!" I sputtered, scared to my wits, "I'm fine!"

"Your not," Rover said quietly, "Look, if this is too much for you, we can go back and get you a new bag."

"I-I-I have to get my b-bag!" I protested, rocking back and forth now.

"Okay, I'll get it for you." Rover suggested. He began to continue walking down the risen stone bridge.

"Wait!" I called, staggering to my feet. I quickly walked towards Rover. Left then right. That's all I needed to do, left then right.

Suddenly, and predictably again, my foot gave way on the rock.

"Rover!" I screamed, hanging off the edge by a rock. It was beginning to chip away.

"Not again!" He yelled, coming to my rescue and helping me up. He pulled me up again, slinging me on his back and letting the torch fall into the salty monster's depths.

"I can't see!" I yelped, tightening my grip upon Rover's neck.

"Don't worry," Rover said, "I can see in the dark. I'll take you there."

Rover stepped slowly to the safety of the edge. He kept walking, along and along, until he couldn't lift my weight anymore. He set me down slowly onto the hard cave floor.

"Rover," I whispered up to him, "That's the third time you you saved my life."

"Oh, it's nothing." His voiced said through the darkness.

"No, I really mean it. Thank you." I could tell Rover was blushing a bit when he didn't respond.

"We're almost there." He said, after a while.

"How long have we been walking?"

"About an hour."

"Oh." I got up and felt Rover's presence to guide me the rest of the way through. He walked me through a little passage until I saw it.

Shimmering through a small crack in the ceiling was a stream of light, pouring down water into the pool as well. Around it was overflowing with random items: keys, dead fish, coins, ect. And, smack in the middle of the pool, was my satchel.

But the strangest thing, which shocked both Rover and I, was a red headed girl, asleep in the water.


	17. Emma

Sorry Guys if this is a short chapter! I've been really busy doing commercials and stuff. I've wrote up to chapter 20 and at least a chapter in everything else though and I plan to put them up tomorrow if I have the chance. Sorry for the bad grammar as well, I'm in a hurry! Love ya all!

Sarah-belle2541: Yeah, I like that too!

WileyDairyGnome: Oh, thanks for telling me! I fixed it right away! If that happens again, feel free to say!

Yuno23: Thanks for subscribing to all my things! I really appreciated it! I'll be sure to read and review your story too! P.s. Clannad is that saddest anime for me, as well!

* * *

><p>Emma screamed silently in her head. She cried for help, scared and alone. She was floating on the water, not sinking nor moving. Where was she? This dream was lasting far to long and becoming far to real.<p>

But it couldn't be real. No, that was a impossible. Or was it?

As she slept there, neither in consciousness nor disillusionment, she heard voices, one familiar, one new. Who?

They talked for a while, anxiety in their voices. Would they help her? No, it didn't seem like they were, as suddenly their voices went quiet.

Water splashed around, as though someone was reaching towards her, to help her, to save her.

She felt skin touch skin and the spell broke.

* * *

><p>"Wha?" Said the girl, splashing into a cold pool. Rover and I looked at her, as we lifted her up out of the algid water. We heaved her onto land, the girl screaming a bit in confusion.<p>

"Alex?" She cried, taking sight of me.

"Emma?" I replied, in the same awestruck tone.

"But I thought you were dead!" Emma screeched to us, then suddenly filled with realization, "Oh my god! Am I dead too? I knew it! I always thought I would die in my sleep! I-"

"Emma, your not dead." I blurted. Rover turned to me.

"How do you know this girl?" He whispered into my ear.

"We use to be friends back at my old school." I replied. Emma went back into her scared rampage.

"Of course! It all makes sense! If I'm not dead then I'm-"

"Your not dead, insane, or dreaming!" I cut her off, "Your alive but in a different dimension."

"Wait, what?" Emma gasped.

"It's not new news," I explained without really explaining, "Just go back to the first chapter and get caught up."

Which is exactly what Emma did, making the crack in the forth wall get larger. Suddenly, Emma was caught up but only to the first chapter, for it would be ruining to the plot to have her read any more.

"Is that really necessary?" Emma asked, reading above, "Now I want to find out what I'm missing. Why would you write that?"

"Sorry,"Alex said, promptly duct taping the crack with inexplicably appearing duct tape.

And, thus, the story returned back to its normal plot line.

"Wait, so I'm in an alternate universe filled with talking animals?" Emma asked, overtaken by the thought.

"Yep," Rover said, "And we don't really know why. I'm Rover, by the way."

"Emma." The girl introduced, "And you really don't know?"

"Well," I hissed to Rover, out of earshot of Emma, "I might."

Rover lowered his eyes but still retained an incredulous look.

"You do?" He asked aloud.

"Er, maybe." I said, quickly kicking his shin to shut him up. He gave me a look and I gave him one back, Emma getting up and crossing her arms.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked, suspiciously.

"Nothing!" I shooed her off, "Besides, we really should explain everything back at the town. Seaport, it's nearby."

"Yeah, where are we?" Emma asked, seemingly out of shock. I suspected she didn't fully believe the whole thing was true, sense she didn't ask any questions about Rover.

"We're in a cave." I said, pointing out the obvious.

"I can see that." She looked at me with a dull grin, rolling her eyes at the same time.

"Speaking of which," Rover said, "We'd better get out of here. It's probably getting dark."

"I suppose we should." I agreed. I fished my bag out of the water as Rover and Emma started to leave. I closed my eyes as we headed through the dark tunnels again, Rover helping me along the way. I'm sure Emma was dying to laugh as I whimpered my way across the stone bridge again, but somehow she held her tongue. I guess that's what I like about her, she's a bit more levelheaded than me.

Soon, Rover leading and Emma somehow in behind, we reached the mouth of the cave, a glimmering twilight before us. The rough rapids had calmed down and the rain had cease, leaving us a clear way out. It was all perfect except for one thing.

The boat was gone.


	18. A Secret Revealed

Now it's kind of obvious what your thinking. Alex, your telling the story too fast! Your not giving a good description of what's going on and Emma's to quick to believe what's happening. Well, I'm sorry if I'm not the best at this but it would be hard for you to tell what was going on if you were thrown into an alternate dimension populated by animals, recreating your life with almost no money, trying to reunited four witches, and suddenly discover your friend in a cave, all the while with secret magical powers.

Somewhere along the lines, this story got weird. But not as weird as Rover's face when he saw the boat had gone missing and we were trapped.

"Oh no, oh no, this is not good!" Rover cried. Emma put her hand on his shoulder, as he paced in a circle. The guy who always seemed to keep his cool had just lost it.

"What are we going to do?" Emma asked, turning to me.

"I don't know," I replied truthfully, "I guess the boat drifted away by the tide."

"Well, how are we going to get out of here?" Emma asked over the terrified chant that was coming from the worried cat.

My hand twitched feebly towards my bag as I remembered a secret escape route in the form of a book. But it didn't matter, I was over my limit anyway.

"Well," I responded, suddenly remembering something I had overlooked, "There just might be a way out of here after all."

Rover perked up.

"What do you mean?" He asked, shivering.

"Well, if you think for a moment about how the bag could have gotten to the bottom of the cave in the first place, you'll realize that, though the pool was flooding, it wasn't getting any larger. That must mean that there is a hole funneling out the water into the lake below. The lake isn't getting any larger either and, because it would be if it was directly connected to the ocean, there must be a tunnel somewhere using the pressure to recycle the water."

"Maybe..." Rover pondered.

"It wouldn't hurt to try."

"Would someone please tell me what's going on?" Emma blurted out, annoyed. So I filled her in on why we were here, as Rover led us blindly into the dark again. My feet were beginning to get sore from all the walking.

Hypnoticly, I walked. I was beginning to learn the path down by heart. Rover stopped us when we had reached the end, though I was beginning to get awfully tired.

"What time is it?" I yawned. Emma stared at me wildly, as though this was the most exciting thing in the world and I was mental for being sleepy.

"I don't know," Replied Rover, "I don't have a watch on me." He egged me on, though I was now only half walking- half dragging myself towards that light in front of us.

We reached the pool again, both of them looking at me for the answer. I shrugged and made up something to satisfy them.

"If we swim down into the pool, maybe we'll find were the water heads out."

"But you don't know how to swim." Both of them coursed, then looked at each other in surprise. I was confused on why they found this to be so, they both knew my secret weaknesses.

Well, besides my other weakness on the bridge.

"How hard can if be to learn?" I asked.

"Quite, if you don't know what your doing." Emma responded, killing my idea.

"I guess, I'll have to take you again," Rover said, "Can you swim on your own, Emma?"

"Of course! I was the district champion on the swim team last year!" She bragged. That was Emma, always so outgoing.

Rover grabbed my hand and dived into the water quickly, though I wondered why he was in such a hurry. What else could he possibly be needing to do in a world like this (After all, I really didn't think he had a job). Emma followed, spraying saltwater onto the piles above. We slipped down farther, until, when Rover felt a tug, we doubled our kicking. Suddenly, we were in a whirlpool, being sucked into a tornado like spiral. We tried to resist but there was no escape. We were swirling down in at an incredible speed. Down, like a waterslide, faster and faster until-

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

We were screaming and falling down a massive waterfall to the sharp, jagged rocks below, plummeting to our deaths

As the wind ripped through my hair, I suddenly began to get a familiar tingle. My hand was glowing again, and, without thinking, I shouted out the first spell I could remember.

"_Fugere_!"

And we flew.


	19. The Passage

It's a funny feeling, flying. As soon as your in the air, it feels like all restrains have been lifted, as though your limitless and without a care in the world. And, fortunately, I still got that feeling in the midst of mortal danger.

"What the hell?" Emma yelled, soaring uncontrollably.

"Alex, what's going on?" Rover cried, sailing past Emma towards me, in the air.

"Er, well, I haven't been exactly honest about something..." I started, refusing to look down.

"Oh, you think?" Emma asked, sarcastic, "What's happening?"

"I have secret magic powers."

"What?"

"Land and I'll tell you everything."

"How do we land?" Rover asked, flailing wildly in a circle.

"We're just going to have to try!"

And so we did. I positioned my body towards the bridge, Emma and Rover mimicking me. I shot down, tilted my feet, and-

Splat!

I landed on my face, the others on their feet.

"Your really bad at this," Emma remarked, "Now tell us what's going on."

I got to my feet on the shaky bridge, my impact echoing across the dark cavern. My eyes had adjusted to the cave by now and I had just revealed my secret. It hadn't even been a day. Was there anything I was good at?

"Okay," I confessed to the shocked face before me, "I got the power to cast spells from this old gypsy woman who was actually a witch."

Why did my life sound like a Steven King book?

"Wait, catch me up. What's this about witches?" Emma asked, puzzled. Rover filled her in with the story.

"So, which of the witches was it?" Rover asked, after he finished explaining the mythology to Emma, "I only thought that was a myth my mother use to tell me."

"Her name was Katrina. She said she was the Witch of the Earth."

"Did she know why you were sent here?"

"No, she only had a theory. She said I'm suppose to reunite the witches in the story to seal the evil goddesses in the gate."

"What about Emma, then?"

"Er, well...About that..."

"What?" Emma asked, an extreme mix of passion and excitement in her voice.

"I...I did that." I admitted.

"Huh?"

"I used a spell that causes someone to share your fate with another. I was lonely so... Well, you were the first person I thought of."

"You sent me here?" She cried in amazement. I expected her to be angry but it never came. There was a pause and then she hugged me.

"Why aren't you mad?" I asked, to Rover and my surprise.

"Oh, I am," She laughed, "But this is the coolest thing that ever happened to me! I only dreamed that things like this could happen!"

"Yeah. So-did-I!" I squeezed through gritted teeth as her hold on me got tighter.

Finally, after a very intense bear hug, Emma let go and, quite suddenly and with no particular warning, jumped off the bridge.

That was Emma. Completely reckless.

Rover followed, then me (nearly in tears from the height). Down we flew, into the depths of the water, dodging spikes and boulders, left and right.

"Search for an exit!" Emma cried, suddenly taking charge. Rover and I nodded, though I was clinging to him for dear life, and kept and eye out for anything that looked remotely like a gigantic tunnel.

Rover jerked left and we split, though I kept going forward. I was alert for anything but it was no use. It was just too dark.

Suddenly, I saw a glimmering blue light, glowing under the water. It was rushing under me, like a reflection, only it was shaped like a person. It was a person! Someone, though I couldn't see their face, was swimming beside me, leading me somewhere. I followed, calling for the others to do the same.

The blue glow vanished and I realized I was at the hidden tunnel.

"This way!" I yelled, flying into the half filled space. I couldn't see again but I knew how to fix that. It came to me, I don't know how, but I knew.

"_Lux_!" And my hand glowed with light.

We flew on through the tunnel, a magnificent sound erupting from the waves. Such beauty and grace could come from something so horrific. Funny how those things seemed to work out like that.

I began to feel heavier and heavier, as though the spell was wearing off. We sunk lower and lower, until our bellies skimmed the water.

"Shoot!" I cried, as the spell wore off completely and we flopped into the water. I braced myself for drowning but, like Emma's rage, it never came. My feet touched solid ground, the water low. It was hard to stand in the current but I managed it.

"Looks like it wore off," Emma sighed, pouting a bit that the fun had ended, "We'll have to make the rest of it on foot."

"Ugh." Rover agreed and disagreed at the same time.

So we trudged on, though I wasn't exactly sure why we had stopped flying from what I had read previously, into the dimly lit passage.


	20. A Way Home

WileyDairyGnome: Don't worry! Emma plays a key role in someones life later on! :)

* * *

><p>"I'm so tired!" I complained, as I floated on my back like Rover had taught me. We were nearly at the end of the passage way and I was beginning to learn how to swim. It was easier than Emma had described.<p>

"We've been walking for hours!" Emma put in, tired as me.

"Just a few minutes longer." Rover lied directly, even though it was obvious he didn't know what he was doing. Ugh, optimistic people.

"Wait, he's right!" Emma said, guessing my thoughts from my facial expression, "There's a light!"

I looked up and saw that it was true. Only, the light was coming from a hole at the top of a steep wall on the side, nearly impossible to reach. It was an escape, extremely risky, but an escape.

"We can just fly back up there." Emma smiled.

"I don't think so," I interjected, "I don't have enough power left for all three of us."

Emma pondered this for a moment.

"Well, is there a way that you can get us all up to it?" Rover asked, in the silence.

"Let me look." I said, taking out my spell book. After skimming through it, I found a spell that fit the situation perfectly.

"_Gradibus!_" I cried.

The wall began to rumble and shake, as though the rocks were jousting each other. Then, in one of the coolest things I had ever seen, the stones began to move from the wall, creating stone steps in midair. They levitated into place, bobbing gently, then hardened back, as if they were there all along.

"Whoa." Emma said, her mouth hung open, as I jogged up the new steps, not looking down. Rover and Emma followed, clambering through the small hole and into the fresh open air.

"Finally!" I said, touching grass.

"So warm!" Rover said, basking in the sunlight.

"Were we walking all night?" Emma asked, seeing how it was morning now.

"Don't question," I replied, monotonously, "Just sleep."

And so, even though we had absolutely no idea where we were, we did.

* * *

><p>By the time we had woken up, it was still early morning. Or, perhaps we had slept a day. I didn't really know, I was just too exhausted. Rover was the first to wake, as though he had only taken a light catnap. Emma was next, of course. Girls do tend to get up earlier. Finally, I woke up with a large yawn, though they had to shake me.<p>

"Alright, alright!" I mumbled, sleepily, "I'm up!"

"Good, cause your not going to like what we have to say." Said Rover.

"What?" I asked, wondering what it could be.

"Well, to put this simply, were lost."

"I figured we would be."

"What would you suggest we do?" Emma asked, straightening her curly red hair and somehow leaving me in charge.

"Do we have any idea where we are?" I asked back, trying to even the fields.

"You tell me." Rover said, motioning towards our surroundings. Man, they sure did play hard ball.

I looked around at the thick overgrowth, taking distinct notice of the looming forest. Past that I could see enormous mountains.

Wait, mountains? Now I knew where we were.

"The town is past the mountains, isn't it?" I said, going down in pitch at the "isn't it" and narrowing my eyes.

"Yep."

"And we're going to climb the mountain, aren't we?"

"Yep."

"Bring it on."

There was a pause and then WHACK!

"Stop making references!" Rover cried, hitting me with a shoe again. How was he getting these shoes if he was a nudist? Or was he a nudist? He could have been wearing a very furry sweater. This peaked my curiosity to a level that I tugged at his chest.

The lump doubled before I had a chance to explain.

"Stop it guys!" Emma said to my relief. Now she had taken charge and I was glad to not be, "We better get a move on if we want to reach Seaport by nightfall."

"Your right," I said, remembering that Rover was wearing a shirt the first time I met him so he couldn't be a nudist, "Man, your good at remembering things."

"Eh, it's a knack that just comes to me." Emma shrugged.

"We're wasting time!" Rover said, "Come on, I'm tired and I want to sleep in my bed tomorrow!"

"Alright," I said, "But we better get something to eat soon. All I've had was a few bits of popcorn two days ago."

"What?" Rover said, taking out two red apples, "You should have told me! How do you live like that?"

"Eh," I shrugged, biting into the tart goodness, "I'm use to it."

"I know why." Emma whispered to Rover. I pretended not to hear them as she told him what I knew she would say.

It was about my family, something I didn't want to bring up.

"We should go." I cut them off. Emma finished and Rover looked shocked. He didn't ask any questions though, thank god.

So we went into the deep forest, Emma humming a familiar tune. It was that same tune from before! What was is from? Man, this was killing me!

"What are you singing?" I asked in frustration.

"I dunno," Emma sang, "I've never heard it before. It just came to me."

Why was everything coming to people without them knowing? And, why was everything so darn mysterious? I should make a list.

What was Rover's secret? Did it have to do with whatever the town was keeping from me? What was the deal with Sable and Labelle? Why did Alice hate Sable so much? Who was the mysterious Katrina? Why was I here? What was the blue glow I saw in the water? What happened to Stitches? Where were the golden tools? Where were the witches, for that matter? Would the author be able to answer all these questions by the end of it?

The author chuckled warmly as he had to repair the forth wall manually.

"Alex," Rover broke my concentration, "Get out of your head for a minute and come look at this!"

"What?" I asked, staring in the direction he was pointing.

There, floating at the top of the mountain, was a sliver of gold, held up by three balloons.

A slingshot. And a little blue bird chasing after it.


	21. The Golden Slingshot

Sarah-belle2541: Read the chapter below to answer your question!

Maximum Ride21: Thanks! I hope you can get a real account so you can follow me, if you haven't already.

Also, see if you can guess the reference I made last chapter!

* * *

><p>"It's Jay!" I cried.<p>

"What's he doing up there?" Rover asked, leaving Emma feeling like a third wheel.

"Chasing after the golden slingshot, it looks like." I replied, "Hurry, maybe we can catch up to him!"

"I'm so out of the loop." Emma sighed, chasing after us.

The mountain wasn't as far off as I had expected. In fact, running, we got there in about five minutes. There was a rocky trail leading up it, warning signs unreadable do to the overgrown vegetations.

Gosh, I was starting to sound like Tom Nook.

Up we climbed, keeping an eye on Jay who was franticly running around and pelting rocks into the air. It seemed like we were always on the move, though I think I liked it that way. Better to be exhausted and entertained than to do nothing at all.

When we reached a small ledge, we called up to him.

"Jay!" Rover and I called. Jay looked down.

"Alex? Rover? What are you doing here?" He yelled, his eyes straying away from his target.

"We got lost." I replied simply.

"Who's that?" He asked, indicating towards Emma.

"This is Emma." I said, Emma curtsying. What a pleaser she was, it made me laugh.

"Jay, nice to meet you," Jay said, then realizing, "Oh no, the slingshot!"

The slingshot had drifted higher in the air, dancing chaotically, as to keep itself from falling. Jay swore silently then continued picking up rocks from the ground and slinging them upwards. One smashed down beside me, sending shivers down my spine. I supposed the spell had worn off on his as well, sense he wasn't propelling himself into the air.

"We should help him." Emma suggested, taking off after him. Rover shrugged then ran after Emma as well. Guess I had no choice, even if we had a fight, I'd have to help him.

Jay continued up the mountain, his determination never ending, as he climbed higher and higher. Rocks were shooting across the sky like arrows, yet none seemed to hit the right target. Finally, after Rover got hit by a rock for the third time, one of the balloons popped and the slingshot slowed.

"One down!" Emma cheered up to Jay, making him blush. She motioned for us to do the same.

"Come on, Jay!" I hollered, as more rocks went flying past, "You can do it!"

"Hit it!" Rover yelled.

Pop! Another balloon went down, the slingshot slowing to a halt. Rover smirked and pulled back his slingshot for an easy target.

Suddenly, as though to mock him, a strong breeze blew, carrying the balloon away.

"Darn it!" Jay said angrily, as we caught up to him.

"We can get it!" I said, encouragingly, "It's over on the other side."

"Here," Jay said, handing each of us a slingshot from his bag, "You guys can help."

"Alright," I said, flexing the strap, "Let's split up, Jay and I will go right, Rover and Emma will go left."

The nodded then scurried off, Jay wasting no time to do the same.

"So, where have you been?" Jay asked, running along side of me.

"Like I said, I got lost." I answered.

"How did you get-"

He stopped.

The slingshot was fluttering above a cliff side ledge on the other side, just out of range. We could see the other two running under it but it was too high for them. There was no way to reach it without destroying it in the process.

"What should we do?" I asked Jay, who was licking his lips as he thought.

"We're just going to have to wait it out." He concluded.

I started to think. There had to be a way that we could get it, we just needed to think of something.

Then I got it.

"I've got an idea!" I said, suddenly.

Jay turned to me, puzzled.

"We're on a mountain, right? Well, what happens when you go up the mountain?"

"It gets colder?"

"Exactly. And if we were to somehow get it higher?"

"It would freeze and break, then fall into the snow!"

"Correct."

"But how would we get it higher?"

"We blow at it!"

Jay looked at me as I laughed.

"No, seriously." He said, unamused.

"Hmm... Well, I can't use my powers..."

"Wait, I've got it!"

Jay didn't wait for a response, before he stepped to the edge and began flapping his wings. The balloon began to lift farther and farther in the air, gusted by the newly created wind. Genius!

"That's great!" I encouraged, "Keep it up!"

It flew so high that we weren't able to see it anymore, only hearing a sharp cracking sound as the last balloon was destroyed. Only it didn't fall into the banks of snow as we planned. It fell through the air.

I should have known, I didn't have a plan for this. If it fell and broke, I might never be able to get home. I wasn't sure when or how I would get back but I was sure this slingshot was an important part in it. I couldn't take any chances. I leapt off the cliff, catching the slingshot in my hand, and fell to my impending doom.

I really do seem to fall a lot.

"Alex!" Jay screamed, as I closed my eyes, sinking into the sky.

I was sure to hit the ground any second, breaking every bone in my body. Maybe, if I was lucky, I would land on something soft. Not that it would help with my acceleration.

"Ahhg!" Rover yelled, as he and Emma caught me midair. I seemed to have knocked the wind out of him.

"What were you doing?" Emma asked, incredulously.

"Umm... Sacrificing myself for gold?" I replied, clambering out of their arms.

"Well, you could be a bit less stupid about it!" Rover shouted, angry and sore.

"I survived, didn't I?"

"Barely!"

"But I survived."

"Yes, but still."

"Okay, okay, I'll be more careful." I compromised, brushing myself off.

"Did you get it?" Emma asked, eagerly. I held up the slingshot so she could see.

Suddenly, as the milky gold gleamed in the sunshine, something peculiar happened. The slingshot began to glow a bright white, the symbol on the back of my hand mimicking. The slingshot vanished in a flash, like it was being sucked into the palm of my hand. That's when I noticed that one of the points on the sun was now permanently white.

"Where is it?" Jay cried, sprinting towards me with all his might.

"I-I-" I stuttered, confused and overwhelmed.

"You caught it, didn't you?" He pestered franticly, "I saw you catch it!"

"Yes, but-"

"Then where is it?"

"It's in... Inside of me."

"What are you talking about?"

"Just now, I caught it and it went inside my hand."

"That's crazy!" He said, shocked.

"Is there a way to summon it out?" Rover asked, curiously.

"Try snapping your fingers or something." Emma suggested.

"You better get it out quick," Jay demanded, "That's the legendary tool I've been searching for all my life. I need it!"

"Okay!" I shushed them all. I tried snapping my fingers with no avail. I decided to try a different tactic sense Emma's was defiantly not working. I closed my eyes, concentrating on the slingshot, visualizing it in my mind. My fingers twitched and I felt something metal in my hand.

"The slingshot!" Jay cried, snatching it from my hand, laughing. He had seemed to have lost it, he was acting like Golem from Lord of the Rings.

And you know it's bad when I make a Lord of the Rings reference.

"Ow!" He cried, his hand suddenly burning red. He dropped the slingshot onto the ground, screaming from the searing pain. The golden tool vanished back into my hand.

"What was that?" Jay yelled, "It felt like it was on fire!"

"That's what you get." Emma said disapprovingly, as he regained himself, "You weren't meant to have it."

"What do you mean?" Jay asked, oddly a bit frightened.

"Well," Emma explained, "In the movies, the chosen one is always the one to wield the special weapon."

"Hold on a minute," I said, "I'm _not _the chosen one. Don't turn this into something it's not."

"But, Alex, it is." Rover said, "Emma's got a point."

"Oh, come on," Jay pouted, "He's not that important."

"What's your problem, Jay?" I yelled, fed up with his intolerable attitude. I didn't know who this was but it wasn't Jay. The Jay I knew would never had been this nasty.

"I'm sorry." He apologized, ashamed by his actions, "I didn't mean that."

"It's okay." I said, though I was still rather hurt.

There was a silence between the four of us for a moment. The trees around us rustled, as to fill in the silence. Though we didn't speak a word to each other, we began to walk in a straight line through the trail.

It was about an hour before any of us spoke a word. Emma was the first to break the thin veil that covered us.

"We're nearly there. Just about a mile more." He said, pointing over a ledge to the town below. She had a good eye, even though she had never seen Seaport before.

"So, Jay." I began timidly, "How did you get out here, in the first place?"

"I was out searching for fossils, when I saw it," He replied, his head down, "It blew over here and I followed. You?"

"It's a long story. That's where we found Emma. I'm sure she would love to tell you."

Emma nodded and began to recap the incident in great detail, the emotion flowing through her voice like an electric current. I tuned it out as we walked then something caught my eye. There was a large dark figure, staring a us through the trees. He spotted me spotting him and turned to run through the bushes. I stopped in the middle of the trail, the others turning to me.

"You alright, Alex?" Rover asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I just remembered that I have something to do down that path. You guys go on without me, I'll catch up later."

"Okay," Jay shrugged, Emma going back into her story.

I turned and ran into the forest, following the mysterious stranger, as he tried to escape. I don't know who he was but he must know something, and I was going to find out what.


	22. Katrina's Return

Yuno23: Thanks! Here it is!

* * *

><p>I followed the figure through the woods, clearing brambles and bushes in one leap. Whoever he was, he was trying his hardest to avoid me. He clambered up a rocky hill, kicking down rubble as to trip me. I staggered a bit, making sure I didn't lose sight of him in the process. He wasn't going to get away that easily.<p>

I tucked my arms into my side, sprinting faster than I ever had before. The figure panicked and slipped around the corner, outfoxing me finally. I fumed a bit, angered that I had lost sight of him, slamming my fist into the bark of a tree. It hurt and was completely idiotic.

"Looking for someone?" A woman's voice asked. I turned around to see the mysterious Katrina leaned up against a trunk, smiling wickedly.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, folding my arms, "You said you wouldn't be back for another year."

"I'm not," She laughed, "It's a spell. If you don't believe me, try shooting me with that fancy slingshot of of yours." I didn't ask how she knew about the slingshot but I couldn't give up an opportunity to hurt someone without any consequences.

"Oh, your not going to hurt me," She smirked, "Just take aim."

I summoned the slingshot into my hand, pulling back the leather strap. The flap suddenly got heavier, though I knew what had happened. I let go, the newly appearing pellets going straight through Katrina's head like a illusion or something...

"You're a ghost." I concluded.

"Nope, but good guess." She said, "Astral Projection."

"Oh, it's the same thing." I said, crossing my arms.

"If you say so. Anyway, what were you doing?"

"You first."

"Okay, I came to check up on you."

"I was stalking a stalker, if that makes any sense."

"It does. I can show you where he went, if you want."

"Alright, lead the way."

Katrina walked through a large oak, yawning boredly.

"So how's your new powers working out for you?" She chatted.

"Fine," I replied smoothly, "If your definition of fine is completely insane! First off, I have no idea how to really work this thing!"

Katrina chuckled and shook her head.

"Didn't you read through the spell book?"

"I kind of skimmed it."

"Alex, Alex. Don't ask questions you _should_ know the answer to!"

"If that were true then some of the worlds greatest inventions would never have existed!"

"You know what this applies to, don't take it another direction."

"Alright, fine. I'll read it when I get back."

"I'd read it now if I were you. I've read the next chapter and, without spoiling anything, your going to need it."

"I don't really have time for that," I said, ignoring the leak in the fourth wall, "Can't you just tell me what spell I'm going to need?"

"Fine." She whispered something into my ear, as not to be overheard.

"Why would I need those?" I asked, suddenly full of questions, "And how would I use it anyway? I've used up my limit."

"Oh, don't worry," She said, "It recharged when you found the golden slingshot. And, about the spells, you'll see. We're here."

"Wait, but I have so many more questions!"

"Sorry, kid, but I said I would only stay to show you around," Katrina taunted me with her unobtainable knowledge, "Bye."

Katrina vanished into the wind, leaving me in front of a large rock on the side of a corry.

"Gee, thanks." I muttered, sarcasticly, "What am I suppose to do now?"

I looked around me for something that made sense. Nothing. The only thing that was remotely sensible was the rock but that was completely nonsensical in the present situation. I sat down, squeezing out any ideas of what to do. As always, when I did my deep thinking, I looked down at my feet and that's where I found what I was looking for. A small, black and white, feather, jammed underneath the rock. A clue which told me exactly what I needed to know.

I got down and began pushing the boulder aside, surprised to find it weightlessly hollow. As I stopped it when it couldn't move any longer, I looked down to see a deep, bottomless, pit. A rope hung down from the edge, sinking into the dark mass. Now I knew where he had escaped to.

"Hold it, scumbag!" Someone shouted.

I turned to see a monkey holding a bow and arrow, directed at my heart!


	23. Blackmail

"What are you doing here?" The monkey asked viciously, my hands in the air.

"I...Uh..." I responded.

"Answer me or I swear this arrow will go straight into your precious little chest!"

"I-" He flexed a finger on the string, "I was following a bird that was stalking me and my friends!"

"You were following him? What are you, a cop?"

"N-no! I just wanted to-"

"To what?"

"Well, I could explain if you didn't cut me off!"

"Boy, I don't think your in a position to be cheeky!"

"Alright, alright! I just want to see why he was following us!"

"That's private business," He yelled, "Now leave and don't come back here or I'll kill you. And I swear I will!"

"O-okay!" I turned to leave, shakily. My back towards him, I headed past a tree. Suddenly, I heard something whizzing through the air and realized what Katrina had meant when she told me that first spell.

"_Cogita!_" I cried, an invisible mirror erupting harshly behind me. Suddenly, the tables were turned.

"Aaaahhhg!" The monkey's scream burned through the forest, warm, sticky, blood splatting on my pants.

"What the hell?" He cried in agony, the arrow he had shot at me now sticking out of his leg.

"Oh, god!" I gasped, staring down at the raw flesh, oozing out like butchers meat. My stomach turned, unable to deal with the sickening sight before me.

"What the hell?" He repeated, breathing heavily, as his tissue ran red on the forest floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked, wide eyed and rushing to help. I bent down to pull out the arrow.

"Get away from me, you psycho!" The monkey yelled, guarding himself even in the excruciating pain.

"Let me help." I ordered, nearing vomiting as I yanked out the arrow piercing his flesh. He screamed again and suddenly a bird appear in front of us. It was the figure.

"Champ, are you okay?" The eagle asked, "I heard screaming."

"No, I'm not okay!" Champ yelled, "Why didn't you come sooner, Apollo?"

"I was held up by this ki-" He took a look at me then down to my blood stained hands, "You! What did you do to Champ?"

"Nothing!" I defended myself, "He was the one who tried to kill me!"

"I did not!" Champ flared, then cried out again.

"You shot an arrow at me!"

"I was just going to seriously wound you so you didn't get any ideas about coming back!"

"Oh, yeah, cause that's what a reasonable person does!"

"Apollo!" Champ yelled, "Get him out of here!"

Apollo flexed his muscles menacingly and stomped towards me.

"Oh, no you don't!" I bellowed, making him stop in his tracks, "Unless you want me to do the same thing to you!"

Apollo thought this over for a second before he decided that he didn't care.

"Shoot," I whispered, as he drew back for a punch, "_Restringunt!_"

An electric wave sparked past me, running dangerously through Apollo and Champ. They shivered then fell to the ground, paralyzed and unmoving. Thank god Katrina gave me that back up spell.

"Not so tough now, are you?" I smiled meanly. The blood continued to flow from Champ, so I tore of one of my shirt sleeves and wrapped it around him. Through this kindness, I got a wicked idea. It was my turn to be vile. I was in a position of power now and knew just how to use it.

* * *

><p>"I'll let you out when you tell me why you were following us!" I called down to the cripple and the muscleman.<p>

"Never!" Apollo snarled from inside the pit, which I had stoned so they couldn't survive down there anymore. Nothing was left but the shattered remains of their refuge, sand and dust thrown everywhere. It was cruel but it needed to be done.

"Alright," I smirked, flipping the escape rope in my hand, "Rot there, then. But I would think twice. Your friend there needs some desperate medical attention."

"We don't go to hospitals," Apollo spat, "Not out in public."

"Then how about this?" I grinned evily, holding up a medical vile, reading 'For Injuries', I had found in the pit.

"Give that back!" Apollo growled, clawing at the dirt.

"Not until you tell me why you were following us." I said, slyly. He spat at me, Champ dizzily fading in and out of consciousness. I could see that Apollo didn't want to give in but he had no choice, for Champ's sake. He face contorted into a grimace and he looked up at me.

"Alright," He said, giving into my blackmail, "I'll tell you." I was surprised, myself, to see how ruthless I could be. But whatever it was that he was about to tell me was captivating, so it was worth it.

And what he told me was more unbelievable than anything I imagined.


	24. The KK Slider Concert

Yuno23: Sorry, did I make it too gory for you? Didn't mean to gross you out!

* * *

><p>"He said what?" Emma gaped incredulously.<p>

"I know," I said, sipping more coffee at the counter, "I couldn't believe it."

"So, then, what did you do?" She asked, intrigued.

"What else could I do, after hearing that? I tossed them back the vile and through down the rope. In my shock, I had run away before they could catch me." I narrated.

"Well, they certainly won't be coming after you any time soon," Emma said, enjoying the excitement of gossip, "Not after that."

"You can't tell anyone I told you, alright?" I said, very seriously, "Especially not Jay or Stitches." She nodded, "Same goes for you, Brewster. I know you overheard."

The pigeon looked at me behind foggy glasses, expressionless.

"My lips are sealed." He replied, from behind the counter.

"You don't have lips!" I pointed out, Brewster clicking his beak in disapproval.

"It's a figure of speech," He sighed, "Do you guys want a refill? It's on me."

"Sure!" I smiled, wanting to get away from that dreadful topic, "On a different note, when did they say they would be here again?"

"Well," Emma recalled, "We made plans with everyone three days ago. They should be hear any moment. Wait, there they are now!" She pointed to the front door.

In came Whitney, Jay, Stitches, Big Top, and Alice, all chatting noisily with each other. They stopped and greeted us individually. Alice and Whitney went over to Emma, all ready the three of them good friends. Jay, Stitches, and Big Top sat on the bar stools next to me.

"Hey!" Big Top smiled, "I haven't seen you in a while! What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much." I lied, shaking his hand as he ordered a hot chocolate.

"It's good to see you again." Stitches said warmly, seemly having gotten over the incident earlier.

"You too!" I said enthusiasticly, "Are you excited for the concert?"

"Of course!" He replied like it was no big deal, "I come hear every Saturday to listen to K.K.!"

"Yeah, I still don't know who that is."

"You'll find out soon enough!" He grinned, happily.

Next up was Jay, who turned his head and held out a brown paper bag.

"Here," He said quietly, refusing to meet my eye, "Consider it an apology for how I acted."

I opened up the bag to find a single, warm, cinnamon bun, covered in sweet, sticky, goodness. My mouth watered and all was forgiven. What can I say? I'm a sucker for pastry treats.

"Apology excepted!" I said, embracing him as he hugged back.

"Oh, Alex," Whitney said, talking to me for the first time, really, "I need to talk to you for a second."

"Okay," I said, reluctantly leaving Jay and heading to a separate table, "What about?"

"Well, I've been trying to get the mayor to build a new fountain where the old junkyard use to be, but Tortimer won't see it do to financial problems. Would you mind helping us out next week, to raise the money?"

"Sure." I replied pleasantly to the wolf, asking no further questions. It's not like I had anything else to do, so I figured it wouldn't be that big of a deal.

"Hey K.K.'s about to start!" Alice shouted, giddily taking her seat. The rest of us scattered to opposite corners of the room as a few more people rushed in to enjoy the performance. Punchy walked in with Pelly and another pelican I didn't recognize. This one was also a girl but seemed to be the completely polar opposite of Pelly, her face sour and scornful and smogged with cigarette smoke. Even her posture was insulting. I defiantly didn't like anything about her from first glance.

"Uhg, isn't there anywhere to sit that doesn't stink?" She hissed to Pelly, passing me. I killed her about five times in my mind, each different and increasingly painfuller than the last.

"I guess we can sit next to this fatty over here." She said aloud, indicating towards Big Top and annoying all of us greatly.

"Could you put out that cigarette, Phyllis?" Emma asked in her sweetest voice, though I knew she was just as ticked as I was.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Phyllis snapped, puffing out more dead oxygen into Emma's face. Emma coughed and excused herself to the little ladies room.

"Does she really have to do that in here?" I complained to Jay, between holding my breath and almost fainting.

"Phyllis is never seen without a cigarette," Jay whispered, "And she always is rude like that, too."

"Isn't there a way to make her leave?" I asked but then silenced myself, as I felt her gaze fall upon me.

"You better not say that or you'll get on her bad side." Jay whispered, cautiously.

"Does she have a good side?" I sassed.

"Ooh, burn!" Rover laughed, doing that weird thing where you wiggle your fingers between the other persons. We stopped, embarrassed, as we saw the whole cafe looking at us.

"Well, I never!" Phyllis said, gliding out of the room, ungracefully. Big Top gave us a thumbs up, Stitches suppressed a laugh, and Whitney just stared. I stuffed my face in the cinnamon roll to hide my happiness.

"Alex," Pelly said, walking over to me, "You really shouldn't have said that. I know my sister is a pain but you really don't want to cross her."

She said this all with a smile on her face.

"Okay, I won't." I lied enough to satisfy her to go back to her seat. We began chatting again, to pass the time. Soon, the lights dimmed, a single spotlight illuminating the stage.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Brewster boomed, uncharacteristicly, "K.K. Slider!"

The door opened and a white dog with a guitar stepped in, followed by applause and cheering. He stepped onto the stage, taking a seat on a stool, and spoke into the microphone.

"Hey dogs," He said, chill and hippie-like, "What do you wanna hear this week?" People started shouting out requests for songs I had never heard of.

"Play K.K. Funk!"

"No, Stale Cupcakes!"

"Two Days Ago!"

"Do K.K. Soul!"

"Alright, alright. Chill lil'dogs," K.K. Slider cut through, silencing the crowd, "If you have a request, raise your hand." Mine shot into the air.

"Yes, you in the front," He called me, "What's your name?"

"Alex. Play Rolling in the Deep by Adele!"

"What? Never heard of it, dude." K.K. seemed positively puzzled, like the others.

"Who's Adele?" Alice asked. My mouth dropped open.

"You guys don't know who Adele is?" I asked, astonished. They shook their heads.

"Emma, get in here!" I yelled, taking to the stage, "May I?" I asked K.K. Slider.

"Certainly." He said, taking off his guitar and handing it to me. Emma dashed in.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

"These guys don't know who Adele is! Care to help me show them?"

"Sure! I just bought the perfect thing for this!" Emma reached into her bag and pulled out a tambourine.

"Ta da!" She exclaimed, shaking it with clatter.

"Wow, that's convenient!" I laughed, taking position, "Just get up here!" She did.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Duh!"

I started strumming, playing the beginning chords. Here went nothing.

"_There's a fire starting in my heart__  
><em>_Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark__  
><em>_Finally I can see you crystal clear__  
><em>_Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare__ ..._"

Emma began stomping her feet along with the beat.

"_See how I leave with every piece of you__  
><em>_Don't underestimate the things that I will do__  
><em>_There's a fire starting in my heart__  
><em>_Reaching a fever pitch__  
><em>_And it's bringing me out the dark_..."

Next she added the tambourine, intensifying it greatly

"_The scars of your love remind me of us  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<br>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling<br>We could have had it alllllllll!_"

I held out that last note with a fierce passion, feeling every single word punctuate my soul. Emma started in with the "_Your gonna wish you_"s and we continued on with the song. A few people began clapping along with it and, to my surprise, near the end of the second verse, Whitney joined in with Emma. Then Punchy and, next, Alice. Pelly began singing harmony to the course, Big Top and Jay taking to the dance floor. Stitches, K.K., and Brewster hummed along and, by the time it was finished, everyone had joined in, in someway. It was melodic and just plain awesome, as I played the last echoing note. Everyone cheered, making me extremely proud of myself. Hey, I wasn't that bad of a singer! And my guitar playing was good too, but I knew that sense I had taken lessons sense I was five.

"Give it up for Alex!" Brewster announced dramaticly, then went back to quietly scrubbing his cup with an old dishrag.

"That was great!" Stitches applauded to much agreeal.

"Alex, you should sing more often!" Alice laughed.

"Emma, you were really good at backup!" Big Top complemented.

"Thank's so much!" Emma blushed, hiding her face.

"Man, you guys were the bomb." K.K. Slider said coolly, "How would you like to do this every Saturday?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." Emma waved the offer away.

"Actually, that sounds pretty cool." I said, "I'll think about it."

"Well, you think about it, while I finish up the rest of this show." K.K. smiled, taking back his guitar, "Why don't you pull up a seat and I'll kick back with another tune."

Emma and I sat in the only chairs left, ready to listen to K.K.'s next song.

"Alright, get ready for Go K.K. Rider!" He said into the mic, which made no sound, "Hold up, is this thing on?"

Brewster looked up at him and walking into the backroom. There was rustling but nothing happened.

"Wait a second," Emma said, walking out of the room. I heard some giggling, then some shouting, and, finally, Emma came back in, dragging along two makeshift superheros.

"Get your hands off of me!" Kid Cat cried, Emma holding him up by the scruff of his neck. I didn't realize she was so strong. Must have been all that after school volleyball practice.

"Oh no, Big Top must have caught on to our plan!" Agent S whispered loudly.

"Give back the cord," Emma demanded, "I heard you hiding out in the girls bathroom and wondered what was up! Now I know, you jerks!"

"Evil henchmen!" Kid Cat muttered, handing over the cord and scampering away.

"I am not anyone's evil henchmen!" Emma called out the slamming door. She went behind the counter and knocked on the other door, handing the cord to Brewster as he came out. A few seconds later and the mic was on again.

"Well, that was weird." K.K. joked to general laughter, "Let's get started."

And so, after numerous distractions, K.K. played his song, leaving me impressed. He was no Adele or Sara Bareilles, but he was good. I kind of liked it.

After the show was over, K.K. handed out copies of his new album. He was generous, I liked that too. I might even come back next week.

"That was great!" Jay said enthusiasticly, walking outside.

"It was pretty cool." I agreed, "I loved K.K. Jazz but Forest Life was probably my favorite."

"Hey," Punchy said, coming up to me, "Sorry about my brother. I know he's a real pain but he's harmless. We're having an after party back at my place, if you want to come."

"Sure," I smiled, "Who's going to be there?"

"Let's see... Big Top, Whitney, Alice, Jay, and Stitches."

I nodded, the lump in my throat growing. Jay and Stitches. I had almost forgotten. What Apollo had told me about them was killing my insides, desperate to get out.

"That's fine," I said, dizzy from the secret. I just wasn't good at handling these types of things. "I'll go home and get ready."

"Alright. Be there in half an hour."

"Okay, see you in a little while. You too, Jay."

And I ran back to my house, about to burst.

The last three days had been so good for me. I didn't have anything happen and I repressed everything else away. All I wanted to do was rest, but, even though I had told Emma, I didn't want to think about what Apollo had said. It was just to awful. I couldn't tell Jay. I just couldn't do that to him. I couldn't tell him that-

"Hey, Alex, I'm home!" Emma called, walking in behind me. I had forgot that she was staying with me until she her home was finished being built.

"Did you enjoy it?" I asked, changing the subject of my thoughts.

"Oh, yes!" She said and flopped onto a dusty cot on the floor, "But, man, I'm beat!"

"That's okay. You can stay home while I go to the party."

"Oh, before I forget," She remembered, "I'm going shopping with Alice tomorrow and I need to borrow some more money. Just until I get some of my own."

"Ah," I said, disappointed but handing her some bells, "I spent all yesterday earning that."

"I'll make it up to you." She promised then fell asleep.

I stepped out, making sure to lock the door, and walked to Punchy's house. I was surprised to see everyone standing outside, impatiently staring at the grass.

"What's going on?" I asked everyone. Most people were to involved to answer me, but, Stitches turned his head around.

"Punchy's lost his key and we can't start until we find it." He said, offering me to join. So, I bent down and began looking for the key through the dirt.


	25. Punchy's Party

Yuno23: Thanks for telling me! If that happens again, feel free to message me about it! Remember, this is a work in progress for me and I've probably made many mistakes that I'll go back and fix later.

Sarah-belle2541: No. No, it wasn't. :D

* * *

><p>"Here it is!" Whitney called, holding out a mud-caked key. Punchy sighed in relief, taking the piece of copper and unlocking the door. I felt little eyes watching me from the bushes, so I slipped in with the others.<p>

Inside of Punchy's house was an athlete's dream. It was filled with dumbbells and exercise balls, huge flat screen TV's for watching football, and, to top it all off, a wall coated with golden trophies.

"Wow, Punchy," I remarked, "I didn't know you were such a sports guy."

"Yeah, I love all kinds of sports," Punchy replied, "Rugby, Soccer, you name it!"

Oh, good. He was a jock. And just when I thought we could get along.

"Let's get this party started!" Punchy announced, turning on K.K. Rock on the stereo. Guess I was an idiot for thinking this would be one of those board game parties.

Everyone started dancing, terribly. I covered my instinct to burst out laughing with a cough and went to get some punch. There seemed to be a lot more people then I had known about, seeing as how Celeste was standing there as well, filling up her styrofoam cup.

"Hey, Celeste," I said, over the roar of the music, "What are you doing here? And where's Blathers?"

"Oh, he's not a very social person," She said, sipping sweetly on the punch, "And Punchy told me about this last minute."

"Same here," I replied, "Have you met Emma?"

"Yes. She came by a couple days ago when she was working for Tom Nook."

"Yeah, she's trying to get the debt paid off before they finish building the house. I'm sure she told you that I was the one responsible for bring her here."

"Yeah, she said something like that," She hollered over the crowd, "She seemed excited about it though."

"She's weird like that," I smirked, Celeste leaning her ear closer to hear me, "Maybe we should move to a quiet place." She nodded and we went upstairs into the attic. We could still hear the music, pounding on the wall, but at least we could talk at a normal level.

"So, sense I only know you like astrology, could you tell me a bit more about yourself?" I asked, breaking the ice.

"Well, I love bugs," She replied, almost instantly, "All kinds, but butterflies are my favorite. In fact, I was the one who persuaded my brother to start that live insect exhibit. He hates them."

"I figure something like that might set him off. He seems so high strung."

"Well, yeah..." Celeste admitted, "But that's only because-"

BLAM! The house shook with a tremendous force, like a cannon had fired. Screaming erupted all over the place, cutting off the party before it had even really begun.

"Everyone out!" Someone shouted in the extreme chaos. We could here footsteps cracking on the wood floor as everyone filed for the exit at once.

"What's going on?" Celeste asked, clinging to my arm and shaking.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, "But we better get out of here!"

I headed for the door, grabbing the handle hastily. It was hot and, as I opened it, I was taken aback, Celeste letting out a sharp screaming.

A wall of fire exploded in front off us, wrapping me in the flames!


End file.
